If It Makes You Happy
by death834
Summary: I hate summaries! This fic is to show how Hermione and Draco (this is a DracoHermione fic) handle the challenges they face. I dunno if the rating is right, but there a some parts rated R. Please Read 'n' Review! Chapter 25 revised! I think this is AU also
1. Shocks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I am not trying to take credit for her work. I do own the plot. If at any point I got my plot idea from something else, I will mention that at the bottom of the chapter. In future chapters, some of my own original characters will appear. At the beginning of that chapter, I will have another disclaimer.  
  
On the couch in the common room just like every other weekend, the golden trio sat, bored out of their minds. Christmas was two days away and they had their shopping done long ago.  
"Guys, what do you wanna do?" asked Hermione, desperate to do something different for a change. Every weekend since the beginning of their 7th year, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat, bored on the couch in the common room, pondering what to do instead of out "exploring life" like most of the teenagers their age.  
"I know what I WANT to do", Harry thought to himself. Lately he'd been noticing just how well Hermione's body had been developing. Since the first year, she'd always been wearing baggy clothes or her school uniform which didn't fit or show off her figure at all. But this past summer, after she left Ron's which she spent a week there, she had went to America and came back with all new clothes that curved with her body and fitted every bit of her figure. Harry had noticed how well her body looked. Right now, she was wearing a pair of tight fitting bellbottom jeans and a white tank top that revealed lots of cleavage. He wondered how the professors and headmaster even let her wear such clothes here. "What the hell are you thinking Potter. You like it so why are you complaining?" It's true, he didn't care why they let her wear clothes like that, in fact, he's glad that they let her.  
Meanwhile, Hermione was having feelings for a certain someone. Lately, she couldn't get him off her mind. Of course, she didn't tell Harry and Ron though. She didn't think that they would approve so she didn't tell them, even though they have been going out since this summer. There was also another secret that she was keeping from them. But, there was no way that they would find out that secret until they had to. I mean, the secret she was hiding wasn't something you'd go around bragging about. Even HIS friends didn't know.  
"Umm.... Hermione, I was wondering, I mean, I know we've been friends for a long time and I don't want this to ruin our friendship if you say no but, would you go out with me?" Ron asked Hermione while shaking uncontrollably.  
"Ron, I wouldn't want anything to ruin our friendship either but...I'm involved with someone." Hermione said nervously. As if someone snapped their fingers in her head, she realized that she had told them that she went out with someone even though she didn't want them to find out.  
Harry looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Not only did Hermione have a boyfriend, but she had hid it from him and Ron. He tried to look supportive, but was failing pretty badly, though Hermione didn't notice. She looked like she had just seen a ghost, well, a scary one.  
"Really Hermione? You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us? Who is he?" Ron questioned, not seeming too angry that he got turned down. He had always cared for her well-being, even though it many not have seemed like it.  
Hermione started to blush uncontrollably. She didn't wanna tell him who she went out with. But, she had to think of a way to get out of telling them, and fast.  
"Yes Ron, I do have a boyfriend. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how far our relationship was going, but now that I know, I guess it was a good time to tell you." said Hermione, blushing slightly cause she knew that she was lying, even though Ron and Harry had bought it.  
"Well, who is he? Do we know him? What's he like?" Ron questioned. He seemed to want to know every detail. He kept asking her question after question.  
"You'll find out tomorrow night since he is spending Christmas with me. Dumbledore gave him permission."  
"Aww, c'mon Hermione, tell us." Harry said before Ron had a chance to say anything. Harry wanted to know more than Ron because he wanted to know who he had to beat up in order to make Hermione his.  
"No, you'll find out tomorrow night. I'm gonna go upstairs and finish wrapping my Christmas presents. I also have to write my parents a letter. Goodnight Ron, Harry." Hermione said before hugging both of them and walking upstairs.  
Harry and Ron sat discussing their plans for tomorrow before heading upstairs and going to bed.  
  
A/N: Yay! First chapter up. I hope to get reviews. I will keep posting the story as soon as I can. I can't promise that I will update every week, but I will try. 


	2. Shocks Part 2

Harry had lots of trouble sleeping that night. Between his tossing, turning and Ron's really loud obnoxious snoring, Harry never got to sleep until 3 the next morning. When he finally did get to sleep, he had a nightmare that Hermione went out with Malfoy. He dreamt that he had walked in on them having sex in HIS bed. He woke up when Ron shook him awake.  
"Harry mate, are you ok? Ron asked, looking concerned. "You were screaming in your sleep last night."  
"You heard me over your snoring?" an irritated Harry asked.  
"Harry, you should go back to bed. You woke up on the wrong side," Ron said disappointed at Harry's comment as he walked out. Harry took Ron's advice and went back to bed, but not before taking a sleeping draught that he had brewed in Potions the day before Christmas break. When he woke up, he didn't even bother to change out of his pajamas, he just went down to the common room and flopped in a chair in front of the fire. As he sat down, he yawned and stretched.  
"Morning Harry, or should I say afternoon." joked Hermione.  
"What time is it?" asked Harry drowsily.  
"It's 4 o'clock. The feast will soon be starting. You should go and freshen up or we are gonna be late."  
"4? I guess that sleeping draught worked." Harry yawned and walks upstairs. Hops in the shower and washes his hair and body. Then he wraps a towel around his waist and walked out to the dorm to find something to wear. He reached in his drawer and pulled out some clothes as he lazily put them on. Then he walked slowly down the stairs.  
"Finally Harry. If you had have been another 10 minutes we would have been late. I was only gonna wait another 5 before I left without you. I'm starving." Ron said exasperated.  
"Gawd Ron, is that all you think about is your stomach?" Harry said irritated.  
"Yes, now can we go?"  
"Fine." They all walk down to the Great Hall and sit at the single table now placed in the center of the Great Hall. Since only 10 students were staying, Dumbledore thought there was no need to the usual tables. Instead, the middle table was decorated with an old-fashioned Christmas centerpiece and red and green tablecloth. When they sat down, Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't at the table.  
"Guys, where's Malfoy?" Hermione asked curious.  
"I dunno. Him and Pansy are probably fucking in the dungeons right now." said Harry. Ron laughed, but Hermione scowled.  
"You guys need to grow up." said Hermione shaking her head. Dumbledore stood up, made his usual announcements and the table filled with all kinds of Christmas food. When they were done eating, the trio left and went upstairs. They sat down on the couch, too full to move. They had been sitting there about 10 minutes when someone walked in and sat down right next to Hermione. Harry and Ron stared wide eyed at who had just walked in.  
Draco Malfoy, their arch nemesis had just walked into their common room, and not only that, he had sat down next to Hermione and didn't say anything rude. Instead, he turned to Hermione and kissed her! Ron and Harry just stared in disbelief.  
"How are you sweetie?" Draco asked smiling.  
"Fine baby." Hermione replied, taking Draco's hand. Draco bent down and rubbed Hermione's stomach.  
"And, how's my little girl?" he said smiling again. Hermione felt like someone had just drove a knife in her back. She hadn't told Harry and Ron she was pregnant. Harry and Ron were staring at her wide-eyed, but when Draco said that thing about his daughter, Harry's and Ron's eyes popped out of their heads farther (if that is possible). Harry couldn't stand it. He had to say something. He stood up and started yelling at Malfoy.  
"HOW DARE YOU STRUT IN HERE UNINVITED AND KISS HERMIONE WHEN SHE HATES YOUR GUTS. AND THEN YOU ACT AS IF SHE WAS HAVING YOUR KID OR SOMETHING. YOU HAVE SOME NERVE. NOW, LEAVE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOU BEING HERE. AND TRUST ME, IF I DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, YOU WON'T LIVE T0O SEE TOMORROW."  
Draco calmly stood up. "Listen Potter, I was invited here by my girlfriend, Hermione and she doesn't hate my guts."  
Harry looked like he was ready to explode. "AS IF MALFOY! HERMIONE WOULD NEVER DATE ANYONE LIKE YOU! THE ONLY PERSON WHO WOULD DATE YOU IS THAT FUCKIN' WHORE PANSY PARKINSON."  
Draco, even though he would like to punch Harry in the face, restrained from doing so. "Actually Potter, Hermione does go out with me. We've been going out since the summer. In fact, I'm the one she went to America with. I've never actually liked Pansy anyways. I've always been into the intellectual type. And about Hermione having my kid, that was 100% true."  
Harry looked from Malfoy to Hermione, not knowing what to do or say. Instead, Ron was the first to say something else. He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, please tell me what he is saying isn't true."  
"Sorry Ron, I can't do that. It's all true." Draco sat down next to Hermione again and Harry sunk back on the couch, looking as if the life had just been sucked out of him.  
"YOU MEAN YOU AND MALFOY....."Ron was lost for words. Hermione cut him off short as she noticed that the few people in the common room were starting to stare. "Ron, calm down. That's the reason that I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid you'd act like this. I wasn't really going to tell you until our daughter was born, but yesterday when you asked me out, I couldn't help but telling you that I had a boyfriend."  
"You mean that you really are pregnant? Malfoy really is the father?" Ron looked at Hermione in slight disgust but at Malfoy in slight admiration. He had always wanted to go out with Hermione and he had always believed that the person she ended up with was the luckiest man on earth.  
"Yes, I am pregnant." Hermione started but Draco cut in "And of course I'm the father Weasel."  
"But, how come we didn't notice? You don't look any fatter." Ron asked confused.  
"It's a spell Ron. It makes me look like I'm not pregnant, but I am. If I took the spell off right now, you would see a 7-month pregnant me. Dumbledore thought that I should use it so that people wouldn't talk and look at me funny."  
"Oh" was all that Ron could say.  
"Draco, you wanna go upstairs? I'll be up in a minute. I need to talk to Harry and Ron alone." Hermione asked.  
"Of course baby. I'll start a bath for us. See you in a bit," Draco said kissing Hermione before walking upstairs. As soon as Draco was out of earshot, Harry nearly exploded!  
"HERMIONE HOW COULD YOU DATE MALFOY? ESPECIALLY WITHOUT TELLING US! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO THAT WITH MALFOY! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BETTER SENSE THAN THAT!" Harry yelled, not caring that people were staring.  
  
"Harry listen. I'm really sorry, but I knew you guys would react like this. But honestly, Draco isn't really that bad once you get to know him. I mean, do you really think that I would go out with someone I didn't love? Or at least like a lot? If you think that, then you don't know me at all. I'm not like that Harry. I truly do love Draco. You should be happy that I found someone that I care about and who cares about me in return." Hermione exclaimed, hoping that Harry would come around and notice how much she cared about Draco.  
"But Hermione, what about all the times that he done spells on you? What about all those times? And you can't forget that he always calls you Mudblood. Doesn't any of that matter?" Harry said, getting angry.  
"Harry, he explained all that to me. He was only doing that to keep up appearances for his father. But now that his father is in Azkaban, he can finally be himself. He really is sweet, kind and caring. No wonder most of the girls swoon over him, but anyways, if you really care about me Harry, and you really want me to be happy, just give him a chance. 1 week, that's all I'm asking. Take 1 week to get to know him. If you don't give him a chance, then I know that you don't care about me, and I don't know why we ever became friends. So, will you give him a chance? Wether you like it or not, Draco was given permission to stay with me the rest of my pregnancy, which is still 2 more months."  
"I'll give him a chance 'Mione. I mean, if it really means that much to you." Ron said, smiling.  
"Thanks Ron. I appreciate that." Hermione said, smiling back. "Well....Harry?"  
Harry just looked at Hermione and walked upstairs to bed shaking his head. Hermione looked heartbroken. As a tear runs down her check, Ron wipes it away and softly whispers "I'll talk to him" before heading upstairs to bed. Hermione followed suit and walked up to bed and heard the water running in the tub. She forgot that Draco was getting a bath ready for them. She walks in the bathroom and notices that Draco was already in the tub. She smiles as she gets undressed and gets in the tub as well. She lies back on Draco as he starts to massage her shoulders. Hermione starts to relax as soon as Draco starts massaging her and all the tension of the evening passes.  
"Well?" Draco asked.  
"Well what?  
"What do those two think of us being together?" Draco asked as if it was the easiest question ever.  
"Well, Ron doesn't mind, but I don't think Harry is gonna accept it that easy, so Ron is gone to talk to him now."  
"Wether he accepts it or not, I'm not leaving you. And I'm staying with you through the rest of the pregnancy. That's why I wasn't at dinner. I was packing,"  
"I know Draco. I'm glad that you are going to be here for me." Hermione replied, smiling. 


	3. A New Found Friendship

An hour later, a wrinkled Hermione and Draco crawled out of the tub and got dressed for bed, Draco in a pair of black silk boxers and Hermione in a pair of silk pajama pants and one of Draco's old t-shirts. Just as they were crawling into bed, they heard a knock on the door. Hermione wondered who it could be because all the girls were gone home for Christmas. She got out of bed and answered the door. When she did, she stood face to face with Harry.  
"Hi Harry. Is this important? We were just getting ready to go to bed." Hermione explained, not really ready for a long conversation.  
"Hermione, I wanted to apologize for how childish I was earlier. Can I come in?"  
"Sure, come on in." Hermione said opening the door for Harry to come in. He sat down on Lavender's bed.  
"Ok, I know I already apologized, but I wanted to apologize to Draco for yelling at him earlier. It's just that, it came as a shock that Hermione and you are together. But I think the main reason was because I was, well, jealous. But, I'm sorry. I've decided to give you a chance because I really do care about you 'Mione. I didn't mean to hurt you. But Ron made me realize how stupid and rude I was. I hope you both can forgive me." Harry said without taking a breath. Harry then turned to Draco and held out his hand. "I hope we can put the past behind us, and start all over."  
Draco took Harry's hand and shook it before saying "I'd like that, Harry."  
"Well, I'd better go and let you guys go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Harry smiled as he hugged Hermione and walked back to his dorm as Draco and Hermione went to bed.  
Harry was woken the next morning by a poke in the ribs from Ron.  
"Wassamatter?" Harry said suddenly.  
"It's Christmas! Hermione and Draco are waiting in the common room to open gifts. C'mon Harry, get your lazy ass up out of the bed!" Ron said excited and anxious. Harry crawled out of bed and put a robe over himself and walked downstairs with Ron.  
Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch, which was right next to the tree, holding hands.  
"About time Harry. Some of us wanna open presents on Christmas Day, not New Years" Hermione joked as she bent down to pick up one of her presents. Draco instantly got up and got it for her.  
"Hermione, you should be resting. I know that you are only 7 months pregnant, but you heard what the doctor said. I'll get your gifts for you." Draco moves her gifts over to the couch where Hermione is sitting. Hermione smiles and opens her gifts from her parents and Mrs. Weasley first. Then she opens her gifts from Ron and Harry. So far, she had gotten two new outfits, a book and a homemade quilt from her parents, lots of homemade goods from Mrs. Weasley, a pair of barbell earrings, and a choker, bracelet and anklet set from Harry and a homemade photo album from Ron.  
"My mum gave me the idea," Ron said blushing.  
"I think it's really sweet Ron. Thanks." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. She also thanked Harry for his gift with a kiss on his cheek. Draco sat back, anxiously waiting for Hermione to open her present from him. Everyone else had their gifts opened, and Hermione looked at her pile of opened gifts. She didn't get a gift from Draco and there were no more gifts left. She turns to face Draco confused.  
"Draco, aren't you forgetting something?" Hermione said, a little worried that he didn't get her anything after she had paid a lot of money and thought on his gift.  
"Actually, you're gift is down in my dorm room. I'll go down and get it. You stay here, and I'll be back in a few minutes." Draco said, beaming as he walked out and down to the dungeons to get Hermione's gift.  
"So, do you guys like your gifts?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. She had bought Ron a gold figurine of his favorite Chudley Canon star and she had got Harry a personalized gold plate to go on his broom.  
"Of course" they both said in unison. Hermione smiled as Draco walked back in. He was empty handed. He takes a dog leash from his back pocket and hands it to Hermione. She looks really confused.  
"You got me a dog leash?" Hermione questioned, becoming really confused.  
"Yes, I thought you could use it." Draco said, seriously.  
"Draco, I don't have a dog. How could I use this?"  
Draco walked out again, this time, coming back with a small golden retriever puppy in his arms. He puts the puppy on Hermione's laps.  
"Now you do have a dog."  
"Aww, Draco, that's so sweet. He's so cute."  
"I thought you would like him. He can help keep you company while I am attending classes."  
Hermione grinned as she said, "That's so thoughtful Draco. I'm so lucky to have someone like you" A tear of joy runs down her cheek. Draco wipes it away as he leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back and then their kiss becomes depended as Draco traced his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, begging for entry. As the started to snog, Hermione and Draco's surroundings disappeared and they forgot that there was anyone else in the world until Harry cleared his throat.  
"Sorry Harry," Hermione apologized.  
"It's alright Hermione, but the next time you two decide to snog, could you warn me ahead of time so I can leave the room?" Harry requested.  
"Jealous cause I've got the girl you've always wanted Potter?" Draco retorted. Hermione turned to him.  
"Draco, I thought you were gonna be nice to them once they found out." Hermione said, disappointed.  
"Sorry Bongo." Draco replied, looking disgruntled that he could no longer make fun of Harry.  
"Bongo? Who the hell is Bongo?" Harry asked, stunned.  
"That's my nickname for Hermione. Right Bongo?" Draco asked sweetly. Hermione nods her head.  
"But, you already got a nickname." Harry remarked.  
"What?"  
"'Mione, that's what we've always called you." Harry exclaimed, looking slightly hurt.  
"Oh, well, you've always called me that. You can still call me that, it's just that Bongo is what Draco calls me. And Hopscotch is my nickname for Draco." Hermione said while Harry and Ron stifled their laughter. Draco turned to them sternly.  
"What's your problem?" Draco asked irritated.  
"Hopscotch? Are you kidding me?" laughed Harry.  
"No, why?"  
"Malfoy, are you normal? Or should I say, are you a guy?" Harry asked between fits of laughter.  
"Of course I'm a normal guy. Why would you think I wasn't?" Draco asked raising his tone.  
"Because you wouldn't see a normal guy going around being called Hopscotch!" Harry burst into laughter so hard that he was crying. Hermione, meanwhile, rolled her eyes and continued to play with her puppy which she didn't name yet. Draco stands up, taking all that he can.  
"Listen Potter, if you have something against Bongo calling me Hopscotch, then that's your problem, but I really have no problem being called Hopscotch." Draco remarked turning towards Hermione. "C'mon Bongo, lets go upstairs and I'll bring our gifts" Draco stands up and helps Hermione stand up while gathering their gifts together and floating them upstairs with his wand. Hermione carried her puppy and followed Draco upstairs.  
"Draco, is this puppy trained?" Hermione asked, praying that he was.  
"Of course he is. In fact, he even uses a litter box instead of having to go outdoors all the time. That's why I bought him. And, when I saw him, I thought instantly about my baby." Draco said right before pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione hugs him back and then stands up. Uses her wand to magic a littler box, puppy bed and toys for the puppy. Then she makes the bed turn from a twin size to a king size bed.  
"What did you do that for?" Draco asked.  
"Well, since you are gonna be spending a lot of time her with me, I figured that my twin sized bed wasn't big enough. Especially since I'm in this condition." Hermione said.  
"Of course I'm gonna be her for you. I love you Bongo." Draco said, kissing her forehead.  
"It feels just like the summer all over again. I just wish I could enjoy the winter snow like everyone else." she said gloomily.  
"Well, in 2 months you will be." Hermione just smiled as Ron came walking in.  
"Uhh....Hermione? Is there anyway that you could take the spell off? I mean, Harry and I know now, so, if anyone makes fun of you or anything, we can fix up with that."  
"Sure Ron, but are you sure you want me to? I mean, I look better skinny than I do fat. Trust me." Hermione replied.  
"I'm sure Hermione. It's better to see someone the way that they really are than to see them under a spell."  
"Ok Ron." Hermione replied. She gets her wand and does the counter- spell. Immediately, her stomach enlarges to that of a 7 month pregnant woman. Ron ran over and hugged Hermione.  
"I'm so happy for you 'Mione. I'd never thought I'd say this, but you and Draco make a good couple." Ron said, smiling.  
"And I'd never thought I'd say this Weasley, but you aren't half bad yourself." Draco said, holding out his hand for Ron to shake it. "Friends?"  
Ron shakes Draco hand, "Friends"  
"I knew you two would get along after awhile." Hermione remarked. 


	4. A New Life

After sitting in the girl's common room talking with Hermione and Draco for a couple of hours, Ron walked back to the boys dorm. Ron realized that since Draco's father was sent to Azkaban, he had changed. He actually was all those things that Hermione told him he was. He really was taking care of Hermione well, and he really cared about her. Meanwhile, back in the girl's dorm, Hermione and Draco were sitting talking about the baby.  
"So, what should we name her?" Hermione asked.  
"I dunno. Jade?" Draco asked, not really sure cause he's no good at picking names.  
"Umm... I was thinking of Michelle Arcadia. What do you think?"  
"I like it. But she needs a nickname. What do you think of Meeshca?"  
"Meeshca? I love that. So, at least we have her name decided even if we have nothing else decided."  
"Don't worry Bongo, we'll get it done. We have 2 months left. C'mon, we're gonna be late for lunch."  
As Hermione and Draco enter the Great Hall holding hands, they notice that everyone turned and was staring at Hermione. Draco noticed that everyone was staring at her and since most of them were first years, he looked really intimidating to them.  
"What are you staring at?" he asked, sounding as mean as he could. After settling them down and telling them to continue on with their meals, Dumbledore walked over to Hermione.  
"Mrs. Granger," he said, but not in a mean tone. In fact, it sounds sweet and soothing. "How come you decided to take the spell off?"  
Hermione hesitated to answer, but she eventually did, "Ron asked me to take the spell off because he thought the only reason I was using it was to prevent them from finding out, but they know now, so he asked me to take it off. I can put it back on if you wish."  
Dumbledore looked at her and smiled. "It's ok Mrs. Granger, you may leave the spell off if you wish. But I'm afraid some people are going to react like those first years did. So, as long as you promise me that you won't get upset if they stare at you, then I give you the permission to leave the spell off." Hermione nodded and Dumbledore showed them where Ron and Harry were sitting and he returned to his seat. Hermione sat next to Harry and Draco sat across from her next to Ron. Harry looked a little shocked at Hermione's new appearance.  
"Hermione, what happened to you?" he asked.  
"Ron convinced me to take the spell off and I did."  
"But...." was all that he could say.  
"Harry, if you really are uncomfortable seeing me like this, I'm afraid that the only way to get past it is to not look at me, because Dumbledore has given me permission to leave the spell off."  
"'Mione, I'm not uncomfortable seeing you like that, it's just that it's gonna take some getting used to."  
Hermione smiled and they all enjoyed their meal. They discussed what they were going to do the rest of the day. When they were all finished, they walked upstairs to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione sat on the couch. Then she remembered that she has her puppy, which she still hasn't named, upstairs in the dorm. She got up and started towards the dorm when Draco came over to you.  
"What do you need? I'll get it." he said.  
"I was just gonna go and let the puppy out of the room." she answered back.  
"I'll go get him. You go back and sit down. You know you are supposed to relax and rest." he said, heading upstairs and Hermione went back over to the couch and sat down.  
"Hermione, your puppy is so cute. Where is he?" Harry asked, trying hard to help her through this time and also trying to get to like Malfoy.  
"Draco is gone up to get him."  
Just then, Draco walked back down holding her puppy. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he put the puppy down and the puppy immediately ran over to Ron and started licking his face. Ron started to giggle from the tickling and then the puppy stopped and ran over to the couch and jumped up next to Hermione and into her lap. Then he curled up on her lap as she began to rub him.  
"What did you name him Hermione?" Draco asked as he sat next to Hermione.  
"I haven't named him yet." Hermione said with a sad tone.  
"Well, what about Jakes?" Harry asked. "Dudley had a hamster named Jakes once, and he was just as fat as Dudley." Everyone laughed at the last remark, then Hermione added.  
"Ok, Jakes it is then." Hermione said, smiling.  
The next 2 months went by slowly, since nothing interesting happened. In fact, those 2 months were pretty boring. It was now the day before Valentine's Day and Hermione and Draco were casting spells and adding baby furniture and things to the spare room that Dumbledore had made in Gryffindor Tower. He said that the three of them should have a separate room, so he used his wand and made one in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. It was fully furnished and even though it looked small on the outside, it was the size of the girl's dorm inside.  
"I think that's about it don't you?" Hermione asked Draco. It was well after midday, actually it was dinnertime and they were both getting hungry. They had spent all day getting settled in their new room. Draco magiced a small table in the middle of the room with a romantic candlelight Valentine's dinner on it for the two of them. Draco walked over and hauled out Hermione's chair as she sat down, then he sat down himself.  
"This is so romantic Drackie"  
"A valentine's dinner for my beautiful valentine."  
"You are so sweet." she said.  
They enjoyed their dinner and then Draco cleared the table and things with his wand. Then they both sat down on the bed. Draco pulled out a little box from his pocket and slide down on one knee.  
"Hermione, since we've started going out, I've changed. I've come to love you deeply and I care about you so much. I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"  
"Oh Draco, of course I will." Hermione said. Draco slipped the ring on her finger then sat next to her on the bed and they shared a kiss. As the kiss started to deepen, Hermione pulled away and clutched her stomach.  
"What's the matter Bongo?  
"Draco, I need to go to the hospital wing, I'm going into labor."  
"But Hermione, you're not due for another 2 weeks!"  
"Draco, I don't care. I'm going into labor. My water just broke." Hermione said, having a mood swing. Draco helps Hermione down to the hospital wing, along the way, they met Ron and Harry, they asked what's wrong and Draco told them she was going into labor and they followed them to the hospital wing. As soon as Hermione was laid down on a bed in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey came out and shooed Ron and Harry out. She instructed Hermione through the delivery with the help of Draco. Hermione was in labor for only a short time. When she did give birth to her daughter, she was relieved. That was the hardest thing she has ever went through. Madame Pomfrey cleaned the baby off and handed the wrapped bundle to Hermione. Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes when she realized that she just brought this life into the world. Draco stood over her rubbing her hair, staring at his daughter in amazement.  
"Our little girl," was all the Draco could say.  
"Yes, she looks just like her dad." Hermione replied, overjoyed.  
"But she had your eyes," he said. At that minute, Harry and Ron came in and stood up next to the side of Hermione's bed, looking at the baby she was holding.  
"Hermione, you are going to make an excellent mother." Ron said.  
"Thanks Ron."  
"Can I hold her?" Harry asked.  
"Sure" Hermione said, handing her to Harry. Harry takes her and rocks her in his arms.  
"She has your eyes 'Mione." said Harry.  
"Draco said the same thing. I think that she looks like Draco."  
"What's her name?" Ron asked.  
"Michelle Arcadia Malfoy. But her nickname is Meeshca." Hermione replied.  
"Why is her last name Malfoy? You and Draco aren't married." Harry retorted.  
Hermione shows Harry and Ron the ring on her finger. "We aren't married yet, but we will be."  
"Congratulations Hermione. You too Draco." Ron said, happy for them.  
"Yeah congratulations" Harry said, but he didn't sound too happy about it. He knew deep down that he didn't want them to get married. He wanted Hermione for himself. He didn't think she deserved a snot like Malfoy and when she told him that she was pregnant with Draco's child, he almost cried.  
"Thanks you guys." Hermione said. Michelle started to cry in Harry's arms. Harry passed her back to Hermione immediately. "She's just hungry. Do you guys mind? I don't think it would be appropriate for either of you to see my upper chest area."  
"Sure 'Mione." Ron said, kissing Hermione's forehead. "You have a beautiful little girl. See you later." Harry left without a word as Hermione fed Michelle. 


	5. Bad Boy Potter?

About a week later, around 9:00pm, Hermione left the hospital wing carrying Michelle. She and Draco walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron are having a game of wizard's chess. Hermione and Draco walk over and sit on the couch, Hermione still holding Michelle.  
"Who's winning?" Hermione asked.  
"I am," Ron said. Hermione leans over and whispers something to Draco and he nods.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, interested.  
"Guys, we have to ask you both something," Hermione started. "We were wondering if you want to be Michelle's godfathers."  
"I'd love to," Ron said without hesitation.  
"I guess," Harry said wholeheartedly.  
"Ok" Draco said. "Can I play the winner?"  
"Sure, you can play Ron now, I know I'm gonna lose." Harry said.  
"No, you continue your game. I'll wait." Draco said. Eventually, Ron did win, so Draco played Ron, who won again. Michelle had fallen asleep in Hermione's arms so Hermione went to the room and put Michelle down, then she took out some parchment and wrote her parents a letter. It said:  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
I had the baby. It was a girl, but I already told you that. She is healthy, even though she was born 2 weeks early. We named her Michelle (Meeshca) Arcadia Malfoy So much has been happening to me lately! Draco asked me to marry him and I said yes. We haven't set a date or made any of the plans yet, but I just got out of the hospital wing, so we haven't had much time to talk about anything. We did decide that Harry and Ron are gonna be Michelle's godfathers and they said yes when we asked them. Well, Draco just came in, so I will end my letter here and I will keep you updated on everything.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She folded up the letter and tied a ribbon around it as Draco came over and sat down.  
"What's that?" he asked.  
"A letter to my parents keeping them informed of everything."  
"I was just thinking, where are we going to live? I mean, we graduate this year, then we will be on our own." he asked, curious.  
"Well, I've always wanted to travel as soon as I left Hogwarts, but I don't think that will be possible now. I'm sure my parents will let us stay at my house."  
"I've always wanted to travel too, so we can travel and just take Meeshca with us." Draco said.  
"I guess." Hermione said.  
"Wait, why did I ask where we are gonna live? My mum died, remember? Dad's in Azkaban, so I have Malfoy Manor to myself. We can just live there. What do you think?"  
"It's awfully big for just three people though isn't it?"  
"Your parents can move in if they want." Draco said. Hermione yawned. "You should go to bed and get your rest. If Meeshca wakes up, I can take care of her."  
"Ok, night Hopscotch."Hermione said, kissing Draco on the cheek. She goes to the bathroom, gets changed, and goes to bed. Hermione was asleep for only 2 hours when she heard Meeshca cry. She wakes up suddenly and gets out of bed. Draco heard Hermione get up and walks over to her.  
"Hermione, go back to bed, I can handle it. It's alright." he said soothingly.  
"No, my baby needs me." Hermione said, trying to push past Draco.  
"Hermione, please, just lay down. I promise I can handle it."  
"Draco, let me go! I need to get my baby!" Hermione said, angrily, having another mood swing.  
"No Hermione! Please, go to bed! Meeshca is fine." Draco said sternly. Hermione, determined to get to her baby, takes Draco's hand and squeezes it really hard and sprains it. Draco screams in pain and Hermione runs over to her baby and picks her up. Rocks Meeshca back and forth until she stops crying. Meeshca falls asleep in Hermione's arms and she puts her back in her crib. Draco is still clutching his hand in pain. Hermione walks over to him.  
"Draco, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't get between a mother and her baby. My mom always told me that. Let me fix your hand."  
"Hermione, I know you didn't mean to hurt my hand, but you have to understand that I can help you take care of Meeshca." Draco said, holding out his hand for Hermione to fix it. Hermione takes out her wand and does a healing spell on Draco's hand.  
"I know you can help, it's just that, the first few weeks, I'm gonna wanna take care of her by myself. It's just the way that mother's are. I can't help it."  
"Ok Hermione, but for now, let's just go to bed." Draco said. He was already dressed for bed. Hermione nods and they both get in bed and fall asleep.  
The next morning, Draco wakes Hermione up to tell her that he has to go to the Slytherin common room to get something and he'll be right back. Hermione nods drowsily and falls back asleep. Wakes up an hour later to the sound of Meeshca crying. Hermione feeds her, and changes her and gets her dressed. Hermione notices that Draco isn't back yet, so she goes out to the common room and asks Harry and Ron if they've seen him. They tell her that they haven't seen him since he left. She decided to go down to the Slytherin common room and see what's taking him. She wraps Meeshca up in a blanket and heads towards the dungeons. Around the Great Hall, Hermione meets up with Pansy, who still don't know that she goes out with Malfoy.  
"Is that your kid, Granger?" Pansy asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Hermione said.  
"Well, well. Potter's been a bad boy." Pansy laughed.  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked confused. Draco walks up behind them. Pansy sees him.  
"Draco, look what Potter went and done." Pansy said. Draco looked around confused.  
"What?"  
"He got Granger pregnant!" Pansy said, laughing again.  
"Potter? Got my fiancé pregnant? As if! Meeshca is my little girl." Draco said, walking over to Hermione and taking Meeshca. Pansy stuttered.  
"Drackie, YOU got Granger pregnant? Wait.....your fiancé?! You're joking!" Pansy said in disbelief. "I thought you went out with a girl you met in America."  
"I do. I took Hermione to America this summer."  
"What? You took her before you'd take me?" Pansy exclaimed.  
"Of course. She's my fiancé. Pansy, we can talk about this later. I have to go. C'mon baby." Draco said. Draco, still holding Meeshca, took Hermione's hand and they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. They sat down on the couch as Harry and Ron walked downstairs. Ron sat on the couch next to Draco and Harry sat next to Hermione.  
"What are our plans for tonight?" Ron asked.  
"I dunno. Why?" asked Hermione.  
"Cause Lavender just told me and Harry that she was having a game of truth or dare tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come."  
"I can't," Hermione said without hesitation.  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
"Because I have a baby that I need to take care of," she replied.  
"Draco can come too," Harry retorted.  
"Ha Ha. I was talk about Michelle," Hermione said.  
"Well, if you wanna go, you can. I'll take care of Meeshca." Draco said.  
"But I can't leave you to take care of the baby yourself. It's ok. I won't go. We can spend the night together." Hermione said, turning to Harry and Ron. "You guys go on and have fun."  
"But 'Mione, it won't be the same without you," said Harry, trying to persuade her to come because he had a plan if she did come.  
"Harry, I have a baby now. I can't do the things I used to be able to do. I know you guys want me to come, but I just can't. I'm sorry."  
"Hermione, you know I don't like to be bossy, but you can't sit around and not have fun just because you have a baby. Now, you're gonna go out tonight and have fun with your friends. Understood?" Draco said.  
"Ok. Fine," Hermione said, finally giving in. "Where and when?"  
"Tonight at 9 o'clock in the Room of Requirement," Ron said. 


	6. Truth or Dare

They relaxed the rest of the day and at 8 o'clock, Hermione and Draco went to their room. Draco put Meeshca in her crib and Hermione went to take a shower. Then she got dresses, kissed Meeshca's forehead, kissed Draco semi-passionately and left for the Room of Requirement. When she entered, there were beanbag cushions and candles in a circle in the middle of the room. Everyone else was already there, so Hermione took the vacant seat next to Ron as Lavender began.  
"Ok, this is my first attempt to make Hogwarts a bit more exciting, and if it is successful, then we can make this a regular thing. Now I'll start and it will go from there. Truth or dare Harry?" Lavender said as Harry blushed at being the first one.  
"Dare I guess"  
"Ok...Umm... I dare you to run around the halls...."  
"Ok, that's not too bad," Harry said.  
".....In only your boxers...."  
"Ok," Harry said.  
"Singing 'I Love Snape.'" Harry flushed. He silently got up and striped down to his boxers which were blue. Some of the girls stared in awe. Harry walked out followed by Lavender. 10 minutes later, a red-faced Harry walked back followed by Lavender who was laughing hysterically.  
"Ok Harry. You ask someone."  
"Umm.....Ron, truth or dare."  
Ron, seeing what had just happened to Harry was wise and picked truth.  
"Ok, when did you lose your virginity?" Harry asked, knowing too well that Ron was still a virgin.  
"When I was 14," Ron answered. Harry stared at Ron with his mouth open.  
"Liar," was all that Harry could say.  
"I'm not. And how would you know anyway? I don't tell you everything," was Ron's response.  
Lavender piped up. "You two can talk about this later. Keep going with the game."  
"Ok....truth or dare Hermione," Ron said.  
"Truth."  
"Ok....who was better? Draco or me?"  
"Huh?" Hermione asked a little confused. "Better at what?"  
"Sex."  
The was an eruption of gasps. Ron and Hermione had slept together! Harry pretty much lost it!  
"You slept with Hermione? You knew I liked her and you slept with her? You insufferable bastard!" Harry felt like hitting Ron square in the face, but he regained his composure. Ron ignored Harry's comment.  
"Well Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"I can't answer that!" she responded.  
"You have to Hermione. That's the name of the game. And to make sure you don't lie....." Lavender said. She then took out her wand and muttered a spell under her breath. Hermione was hit was the spell.  
"Well, Draco is gentle and caring about it, but if you really want a ride, Ron is better."  
Ron blushed so badly that his hair and cheeks were the same color. The girls giggled.  
The game continued until everyone had one turn. Dean was the last person, so it was his turn to ask someone. He turned to Hermione.  
"Hermione, who have you had sex with in order from first to most recent and how good was each one?"  
Hermione blushed. Since she was still under the spell, she answered truthfully.  
"Ron was first, what a ride! Then it was Krum, he was horrible, then Oliver Wood, and let me tell you, not only does he have the looks and personality, but he's got skills. Then it was Draco, he was the same as Oliver, not only does he have the looks and personality, but he got skills."  
"Hermione, you're a bigger tramp than me!" Lavender giggled.  
Hermione picked Harry as her next vitcim and despite everything else that Harry had went through that night and how much he wanted to pick dare, he picked truth.  
"What's the farthest you've went with a girl?"  
Harry absolutely dreaded to answer that question.  
"A kiss on the lips, nothing fancy." Everyone's eyes nearly popped out. Famous Harry Potter was still a virgin! He didn't even snog a girl before! Harry was getting annoyed with the staring, so he went to get on with the game.  
"Lavender, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to dance around like a stripper," he said. 


	7. Truth or Dare Part 2

"Not a problem," she said. She took out her wand, magiced her suit so that it resembled that of a stripper and began to dance around the room, making sure that each guy got a "thrill" of looking at her body, just like a stripper would do. When she was done her dare, she changed her clothes back and sat back down in her seat.  
"Umm....Harry, truth or dare?"  
"Hey, no fair. I just had a turn!" he objected.  
"It's fair. You can pick whoever you want and I pick you."  
"Fine," he sighed. "Dare."  
"I dare you to snog a girl in this room. Your choice of who."  
"What! You want me to snog a girl right here in front of everyone!"  
"Yeah, that's the point of the game Harry. To do stuff you don't wanna do," Lavender stated.  
Harry finally realized what an opportunity this opened for him. He would finally be able to tell Hermione (well, show her) how much he liked her. So what if she was engaged, right? It's only a dare.  
"Fine, I pick Hermione."  
"Harry, have you forgotten that I'm engaged?" Hermione questioned.  
"Hermione, it's only a dare. Plus, you're my best friend right? What are friends for?" he pleaded, well, more like begged.  
"Fine."  
So, Harry got on with the dare. Since this was his first "real kiss" he wasn't exactly sure what to do and he was so nervous before anything happened. But when they started to kiss, he found that everything came naturally. Before Harry knew it, Hermione pulled out of the kiss. Harry was determined to go back for more. He loves the way she smelled of vanilla against his body and the way that she tasted, so sweet, like that of chocolate. He went back for more, but Hermione put her hand on his chest to stop him.  
"Harry, reality check! The dare is over," she said.  
"But....But....." was all he could stutter out.  
"Harry, snap out of it. It was only a dare. Did you forget that I'm already taken?" she asked.  
"Just one more kiss, please," he begged.  
"Harry, NO! Besides, it's getting late. I'm going back to my room," Hermione said. Then she got up and left. She went to her room, got dressed and got in bed without a word to Draco who was sitting at the table writing something.  
"Hermione?" he asked. She didn't reply. He knew that something was wrong. He would just need to wait until morning to find out what. 


	8. Reality or Nightmare?

The next morning, Draco was awoken by Hermione's shrill screaming. He ran over to her side, put an arm around her and asked her what was wrong. Hermione pointed to Meeshca's crib before saying between sobs.  
"Meeshca's been kidnapped! She's GONE!"  
"WHAT!" Draco fumed. He was furious! They both embraced each other in a hug as they sobbed into each others shoulder. All of a sudden, a small cellphone which was on the night table rang. They both stared at it as it rang. Draco snapped out of the trance and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" Draco said into the phone.  
"You're up then," said the voice on the other line. It was deep and extremely masculine.  
"Who is this?" Draco asked.  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out," the voice answered.  
"You are one sick bastard," Draco said ready to hang up the phone when the voice on the other end drawled back.  
"I have your daughter." Hermione grabbed the phone.  
"What have you done to my daughter? If you hurt her I'll...." Hermione started.  
"You'll what? Finish a sentence?" came the voice.  
"You stupid son of a bitch! Where's my little girl?"  
"She's with me," came the voice, a little louder. "Now, here's the deal. You get your daughter back, but you have to do something for me first." Draco took the phone back.  
"Anything. How much money do you want? Just name it," he begged.  
"I don't want your money, I want your girlfriend."  
"You twisted asshole," Hermione spoke again. "What does he want? Anything, he can have it!"  
"He wants you," Draco told her.  
"WHAT?" was her reply.  
The voice from the phone spoke again. "Now listen. I want no Aurors or professors to find out about this. I can see everything that you do within the room. If you tell anyone, your daughter will die. Understand?"  
"Yes, but what do you mean that you want me?" Hermione asked.  
"Sex," was the only word he said.  
"Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"How did you guess? Now, I want you to be at the astronomy tower at midnight tonight. Bring Draco so he can take Meeshca. Then when he leaves, you will give me what I want. Don't tell Draco about it, understand?" came Harry's voice.  
"Yes," Hermione said. She hung up the phone. Immediately, Draco asked her what he said. As Hermione began to tell him, the phone rang, which Hermione still had in her hand. She picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"I thought it was understood that you weren't to tell Malfoy," came Harry's voice. Hermione hung up the phone and told Draco she couldn't tell him. Then she whispered something to him as the phone rang for the third time. Draco picked the phone up this time, but he didn't get a chance to say anything before Harry's voice spoke.  
"Whispering is an easy way to get your daughter killed. No more secrets." He immediately hung up the phone. Draco pointed to the door, motioning for them to leave. They went out and sat on the couch in the common room.  
"The guy on the phone, what was he saying to you?" Draco asked. Hermione told him everything.  
"Well, that makes things real simple. He can only see us when we are in our room, so lets stay out of the room. I have a plan," Draco said smartly. They spent the rest of the day discussing and putting Draco's plan into action. When it was time, Draco and Hermione headed up to the astronomy tower. When they arrived, Harry was there holding Meeshca. Harry whispered something to Hermione and when Hermione nodded, Harry handed Meeshca to Draco and Draco headed downstairs.  
Harry then gained on Hermione as soon as Draco was gone. Hermione let herself be pushed up against the wall by Harry. He stood right in front of her and pressed his lips firmly against hers and roughly pushed his tongue in her mouth. Then he moved to his hand up under her shirt and when he began to undo her bra, she kneed him in the groin.  
As he backed away in pain, she grabbed his arms and cuffed them. Then, still holding Harry's arms, she took out her wand and muttered a spell. Instantly where Hermione just stood, a tall, muscular, brown-haired man in his mid-twenties now stood. Auror Harry thought.  
The man then spoke, "Mr. Potter, you are being sent to Azkaban for kidnapping, attempted murder and attempted rape. Remain quiet..........   
Hermione woke suddenly and looked at the clock. 3:00am. She had dreamt it all. The kidnapping, threats, it was all a dream. Just to make sure, she shook Draco awake. Draco yawned and sat up in bed. She explained everything to him in a shaky voice.  
  
A/N: The idea for Hermione's nightmare came from one of my favorite movies 'Don't Say A Word'. 


	9. Realization

"It was just a dream Hermione," Draco said, holding her tight. "But it seemed so real. I know Harry wouldn't do something like that but...It just seemed so real." Draco hugged her tighter and stroked her hair. Hermione continued to sob into Draco's shoulder. "C'mon Bongo. Let's go to bed. It's really early and I need to get up soon to go to classes." "You can go to bed. I'm gonna stay up. I can sleep while you're in class," she said. "Ok, goodnight," Draco said, kissing her lips before hopping back in bed and falling asleep. Hermione got out of bed to let Draco sleep more peaceful. She went over to the drawer to get a piece of parchment to write a letter to her parents. When she opened the drawer, she saw a sharp knife. She took the knife and went to the bathroom and made a slit just above her wrist and watched as the blood flowed down into the sink. She then cleaned off the knife and cleaned the cut on her wrist and put the knife back in the drawer. She then took the piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle from the drawer and sat down at the small table and wrote a letter to her mum. It read:  
  
Dear Mum, I told you that I would keep you updated on what has been going on. Meeshca is fine. Tonight, I had a dream that Harry (you know, my best friend) had kidnapped her and the only way that he would give her back was if I let him shag me. So, Draco and I came up with a plan that when the time came for us to get Meeshca, an Auror would use a spell and disguise himself as me and arrested Harry. Thankfully, it was only a dream. Everything is fine now. Draco is asleep because he has classes in a little while. It's only 4:00am now. After having that dream, I didn't think I could get back to sleep, so I decided to write you this letter. No further wedding plans have been made. Draco and I haven't been able to talk like we used to. Well, I'm running out of parchment and I don't want to wake Draco looking for more, so I'll end here.  
Write Back  
A.S.A.P  
  
Love from  
Hermione  
  
When she signed the letter, she re-read it, then she tied it and took it up to the Owlery. When she arrived, she turned on the light and seen Harry sitting in the corner.  
"Harry?"  
"'Mione?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Couldn't sleep so I came to visit Hedwig, you?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep so I wrote my mum a letter and I came up here to send it," Hermione answered. She had no intention of telling him she had a nightmare. She tied the letter to the leg of Draco's owl. He took off. Hermione went over and sat next to Harry.  
"Something you wanna talk about Harry?"  
"Yeah, how could you go out with a slimy git like Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, I think I already told you that he changed. I love him, Harry."  
"But, there's got to be more than that."  
"Well, if you want the details. One day, I was doing my prefect duties last year and I ran into Draco in a deserted hallway. I started yelling with him as usual, but as we were arguing, we kept moving closer to each other until there was only about two inches between our faces and then we both leaned in and kissed. When the kiss ended, he told me that he had been waiting a long time to do that. I told him the same thing and we kissed again. Then our relationship grew stronger," Hermione confessed.  
"But I always thought that you would either be with me or Ron, so I tried to send hints that I liked you, I even tried flirting with you a bit, but nothing. And I feel really stupid for saying this, but I always thought that our first time would be together," Harry said, blushing.  
"Harry, I'm flattered, but sadly I have to admit that I never thought of you in that way at all. I've always thought of you as a big brother who just happened to be my best friend," Hermione admitted.  
"But tonight, during truth or dare, when we kissed, didn't you feel something? Didn't you enjoy it?"  
"Harry you are a good kisser, but I never felt anything. I'm sorry."  
The two of them talked until 6:30 before Hermione got up and said goodbye to Harry and left. When she went back to the room, Draco was already up.  
"Hey Bongo, where were you?" he asked.  
"In the Owlery. I wrote a letter to mum and when I went to send it, Harry was there. We got to talking, then I realized the time and I came back down," she replied.  
"Oh," he said. "Well, I already fed Meeshca. She's asleep again now. Are you sure that you don't want me to stay with you? I've only got two classes today. I could skip them and we can spend the whole day together. We haven't talked like we used to in awhile."  
"No. I'll be fine. You go to class. We can talk after lunch," she said, smiling sweetly.  
"Ok," Draco said, going in the bathroom and taking a shower. When he came out, he seen Hermione sound asleep. He kissed her forehead, grabbed his bookbag and left to get breakfast. 


	10. Homeward Bound

When Draco's classes were over, he ran (quickly) up to the common room where Hermione was sitting in a chair, rocking Meeshca. Draco put his bag in the room and went to sit down, but heard a rapping sound on the window. He opened the window as his owl flew over to Hermione, dropped a letter and flew off. Hermione opened the letter and read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
It's good to hear that everything is ok. When I read the part about your dream, I was a little worried. Your father and I both want you to come home. Do you think that Dumbledore would allow you and Draco to come home for a week or so? Please ask him. Your father and I have some things to discuss with you.  
Lots of love,  
Mum and Dad  
  
Hermione handed the letter to Draco. When she did, Draco noticed the cut on her wrist. He turned her wrist so he could see it clearly and to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
"Hermione, are you cutting yourself?" Draco asked, looking very serious.  
She quickly pulled her wrist away. "No, I slipped and fell on a piece of glass," she lied. Draco seen right through it and frowned.  
"Don't lie about it Hermione. Why would you do that to yourself? Are you unhappy with your life?" Draco asked, still frowning.  
"I've been under a lot of stress lately, ok? I wanted to be relieved of it and I figured that the pain would help. After all, pain is just weakness living the body," she said. "Draco, please can we not talk about this now? Just read the letter."  
Draco takes the letter and reads it. "Wow, that's a good idea. Let's go ask Dumbledore right now."  
"Ok, but I don't think he will agree. It's worth a shot though."  
She stood up and they both walked to Dumbeldore's office. Hermione said the password that opens the stone gargoyle which they took the stairs up to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting in the chair behind his desk.  
"How may I help you Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy? Ah, I see you've brought Michelle with you. May I hold her?"  
"Sure professor," Hermione said, handing Meeshca to Dumbledore.  
"So, what can I do for you?"  
"Actually, I just received a letter from my mum. She asked me to ask your permission to go home for a week or so. I mean, she would like to see her granddaughter. So, would it be possible for us to visit here?"  
"Of course Mrs. Granger. So, will Draco will be joining you?"  
"Yes," Hermione said.  
"Very well. I will inform your professors. I will have the train pick you up. Be ready by 1 this afternoon," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded. She took Meeshca back and headed for the door when Dumbledore said, "Oh, Mrs. Granger, you may stay home for a month or two if you wish. Just owl me to let me know when to send the train back for you." Hermione smiled.  
"Thank you professor. Could I use your phone?" she asked, pointing to the phone on Dumbledore's desk. He nodded and she phoned her parents to say that they would be coming. They then left. It was 11:30, so they went upstairs to and began to pack. They took everything they would need for the next two months as Hermione was sure that her mother would want her to stay for the full two months. By the time they were done packing, it was 12:30. She changed Meeshca and they then headed downstairs and out to Hogsmeade. They made it just in time. When they arrived, the train was just pulling into the station. They quickly put their things on the train and climbed on. They sat in the first compartment.  
"I was thinking. What if we had our wedding here. I mean, at Hogwarts. All of our friends are there. The only people that would need to come are your parents. What do you think?" Draco asked.  
"I like that idea," Hermione said. They spent the rest of the ride discussing why Hogwarts would be the perfect place for them to get married. Meeshca was cooing in Draco's arms when the train pulled into the station. Hermione took Meeshca as Draco took the luggage. They walked onto the platform and crossed the barrier. Hermione's parents were waiting for them.  
Hermione's mum ran over and gave Hermione a big hug, then took Meeshca and started to cry. Hermione put a soothing arm around her mother as Draco and Hermione's dad shook hands. Hermione's mother spoke up.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if Dumbledore has a phone on his desk or not, but oh well. Review. 


	11. Back Home

Hermione's mother spoke up. "C'mon you guys, time to get home." Everyone loaded in the van. "So Hermione, how long are you home for?" "Professor Dumbledore said that we can stay up to two months." "Really? That's great Hermione. So are you gonna stay the entire two months?" "Of course. I need you to help me through this. I mean, you've gone through motherhood." "Of course sweetie." "Mum, Draco and I have decided to get married at Hogwarts, right before our graduation. You think you could help us plan the service and reception?" "Yes, I will definitely help you." "We're home," her dad said. They all got out of the van, this time, Draco held Meeshca. "You look so peaceful holding Michelle, Draco," Hermione's mother said. "I am Mrs. Granger." "Please dear, call me Alice, or if you like, you can call me mum. Mrs. Granger sounds too formal." "I was always taught to respect my elders, but if you wish, I guess I could call you mum," Draco smiled. They walked up to the front door. Hermione's dad unlocked the door and placed all the luggage inside. He stood aside to let everyone else enter. Draco went directly to the couch and sat down. Hermione sat right next to him. "Mum, could you watch Meeshca while I show Draco around? I forgot that he was never here before." "Sure sweetie," said Hermione's mum. "I want to spend as much time with my granddaughter as I can." "Ok...umm...Is Draco staying in the guestroom?" "It's up to him. He can stay wherever he feels comfortable." "Ok," Hermione said. She took Draco's hand and she showed him the upstairs. Since there was only Hermione's parents room, a hot tub (the size of a small pool) and a spare room upstairs, it didn't take her long to show him. Then she took him back downstairs to the main level where she showed him the kitchen, dining room, living room, and family room. Then she took him down to the basement, which was a rec. room for Hermione and her friends to hang out. There was a couch, beanbag cushions, TV, VCR, etc... (you know, entertainment system) on one side of the room. In the middle of the room, there was a 3-in-1 table tennis table and in the far corner of the room, there was a door. "Where's that lead?" Draco asked. "My bedroom," Hermione replied. She walked over and opened the door. There was a king-size bed in the middle of the room. The comforter (blanket) was green and black with silver trim and her walls were green. There was a desk in one corner with books and a laptop on it. There was a shelf mounted on the wall with a stereo and CD's on it. There was also a HUGE walk-in closet. Draco looked like he was in heaven. "Wow, this is amazing. It's better than my old dorm room at Hogwarts," he said astounded. Hermione smiled. "It's good to be back. I've missed being here. I could stay here forever." She flopped on her bed, feeling like she was in paradise. Suddenly, she realized something. "I haven't showed you the grounds yet. C'mon," she said, taking Draco's hand again and leading him outdoors. She showed him the stable which was at the end of the long field.  
  
"Cool, you guys have a stable. Do you have anywhere to ride?" Draco asked Hermione. "Yeah, there's trails all over the place. You like horses?" she asked, surprised that the son of Lucius Malfoy liked horses. "Yeah. I used to ride horses all the time when I was younger. I used to love horses." "You wanna go for a ride then?" "I'd love to," he said. She saddled up her horse Cobalt, while Draco saddled up her father's horse Garnet. They both mounted the horses and Hermione showed Draco the trail and they rode slowly, side by side for about 15 minutes. Hermione began to canter and Draco followed suit. "Do you have anywhere to practice jumping?" Draco asked. "Yeah, you wanna go there?" Draco nodded and they galloped to a clearing that had different hurdles (not sure if that's the right word) and logs placed around it. "It's nothing fancy." They practiced jumping for an hour and a half. Then they rode to yet another clearing where there was a small stream for the horses to drink and graze in the field. Hermione and Draco sat under a shady tree. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder as Draco took her hand. "This isn't our land. It belongs to our neighbor and he lets us use it." "That was awesome. It reminded me of when I was a kid," Draco said smiling. Even though he was smiling, he had a look in his eyes that seemed like he was sad about something. Like he was hurting emotionally. Hermione didn't think he wanted to talk about it, so she ignored it. "Me too. So, what do you think of my house?" she asked. "It's amazing here. Much cozier and a lot quieter than my house. I'd rather live here actually. At my house, there was always screaming or yelling. If it wasn't that, spells were being cast left, right and center." "I'd like it if you lived here," she said smiling. Draco leaned down and kissed her. He slid his hand behind her neck and tilted her head back as he deepened the kiss. When they parted, they smiled at each other. "Vous êtes la raison que mon coeur garde le battement," Draco said.1 "That's sweet Draco. I didn't know you could speak French." "Yes, I can speak it frequently. I have a cousin who attends Beauxbatons." "Cool. If I could, I'd spend all my time here." "Speaking of time, we should be getting back," Draco said. They untied the horses and rode back to Hermione's. When they arrived, they unsaddled the horses and put them back in the stable. Then they walked up to the house. When they arrived, Hermione's parent's were sitting on the couch, talking about them. Thankfully, they did not see them come in, so Hermione and Draco listen in. "Really Daniel, it's no big deal," she heard her mother say. "But think about it Alice, a wedding at Hogwarts." "Dan, if it's what they want to do, fine. Let them decide. This is the day they'll never forget. They should be the ones to decide about it." Hermione and Draco walked in before her dad could say anything else. "Where's back. Where's Michelle?" asked Hermione. "Upstairs sweetie. She fell asleep while I was rocking her," her mother replied.  
"Ok, what do you guys want for supper? I'll cook," Hermione asked everyone  
"No, you don't need to cook, I'll cook. We were just waiting for you two to get back," Hermione's mother responded, standing up.  
"No mum, I insist that I cook. After all, Draco needs to know how well I cook," she replied, turning to Draco. "What did you want for supper Hopscotch?"  
Draco thought for a minute. "Pasta with garlic fingers. That's something I haven't had in a while." Hermione nodded and smiled before walking to the kitchen. Draco, slightly nervous about being left alone with her parents, just stood there. Hermione's dad motioned for him to sit down. He done as he was told. Even though he had spent the last week of the summer with her and her parents, he still felt nervous around them.  
"Draco, what are you planning to do after you graduate Hogwarts?" her mother asked sipping her tea.  
"Well, I was hoping to run for the Minister of Magic. If I didn't get that, I would love to work for the ministry in some way."  
"Have you and Hermione planned anything else for the wedding?" her dad asked.  
"No sir," Draco said. Meanwhile, Hermione was setting the table in the dinning room. She had already put the garlic bread in the oven and had pasta on the stove. When she finished the table, she stirred the pasta once again. She tested it and it was done. She put the pasta in a bowl, put the bowl on the table and placed the sauce in a bowl on the table too. She then checked on the garlic bread, which was done. She put it on the plate and called out to her parents and Draco. They all sat down and began to eat.  
"Wow, this is delicious Hermione," Draco said.  
"Thanks."  
Half way through eating, Meeshca began to cry.  
"I'll go get her," Draco said. Before Hermione had a chance to say anything, Draco got up and went upstairs. He gently picked Meeshca up, rocked her to stop her from crying, then he wrapped her up in a blanket and took her downstairs. Draco sat back at the table and put Meeshca in his laps. They all continued to eat their meal. Then, Hermione helped her mum with the dishes. When the dishes were done, they all departed to the family room to relax.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if Daniel and Alice are the names of Hermione's parents, but I just used them anyway. And I'm not sure if Hermione would have everything that I mentioned (or will mention) but since her parents are dentists, I would assume they have lots of money, so they could have those things, right? Anywayz, read and review! 1 You are the reason my heart keeps beating 


	12. Muggle Friends

Disclaimer: Within the next three or four chapters, some of my original characters will appear. They are Oliver (Oli), Brandon, Kat, Bre, Matt, Phil, Sam (Sammie), Jessica (Jess), Cassie (Cass), Nikki, Stephanie (Stevie), Alex. There will also be mention of other characters but they will not appear and if they do, it won't be for a long time.  
  
Hermione took Meeshca in her arms and sat on the couch. Draco sat next to her. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Hermione's mum went to answer it. She came back followed by a teenager with black spiked hair around the age of 17. He was around 5'11" with a muscular body. Hermione almost dropped Michelle when he walked in.  
"Oliver!" she screamed. She passed the baby to Draco as she ran over to hug him. "Wow, it's been such a long time since I've seen you.  
"I know. So how have you been?"  
"Fine." Oliver didn't see Draco there and without warning, Oliver kissed Hermione on the lips. The kiss wasn't passionate, but he did kiss her for about 5 seconds (which is longer than it sounds for a normal kiss). Draco just stared at him, speechless. "I've waited so long to do that again," he said to her. "Oliver, I'm flattered, but there's two people I want you to meet." Hermione picked up Meeshca and brought her over to where Oliver was standing. "This is my little girl, Michelle." "Wow Hermione, she's adorable. Who's the lucky father?" Oliver asked. Draco instantly stood up and walked over. "That would be me," he said, with slight hatred in his voice. "Oli, this is Meeshca's father and the love of my life, Draco Malfoy." "Nice to meet you," Oliver said. He held out his hand for Draco to shake. Draco muttered under his breath something that sounded like 'stupid muggle," but he shook his hand after some hesitation. Draco then put a protective arm around Hermione's waist. "Sweetie, let me take Meeshca upstairs so you can catch up," her mother said. She took Meeshca and brought her upstairs. "You guys wanna go to the rec. room?" Hermione asked. They both nodded. The three of them headed downstairs. "So, what have you and the gang been up to?" Hermione asked, sitting on the couch. Draco sat on one of the beanbag cushions because he wanted to see if Oliver would do anything else with Hermione. "Nothing much. Same thing we always did," Oliver said, sitting next to Hermione on the couch. "Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to go to Breaker's with us tomorrow." "Well, I'd love to go, if Draco wants to," she said, turning to Draco. "What's Breakers?" "It's where Brandon's cabin is. He's another one of my friends from around here," Hermione answered. "I guess so," he said. "Ok...Oh Oliver, how's the famous couple? Still together?" Hermione asked. Draco had no clue what they were talking about. "Of course. Those two wouldn't break up over anything." "That's Sammie and Phil for you," Hermione laughed. Oliver turned to Draco, "Wanna have a game of air hockey?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I guess." Draco walked over to the table and they began their game. "So, how long are you going to Breaker's for?" Hermione asked. "Just tomorrow night. We all have a big school project due Monday and neither of us has it started. So we need to come back on Sunday to get started on it," Oliver said. "So, who's going?" asked Hermione, even though she knew the answer. "The whole gang. Cassie, Sammie, Phil, Brandon, Matt, Bre, Kat, Jessica, you, me and Draco." "Hang on, I need to ask my mum if she'll take care of Meeshca," Hermione said, running upstairs. 5 minutes later, she ran back down. "Mum said it's fine with her. What time are we leaving?" "Is 9:30 too early? I mean, by the time we get all the stuff loaded then drive there, it'll be 10:30, and everyone was hoping to get a good day of "winter fun" in. After we bring in wood for the fire that is," Oliver said. "No, 9:30 will be fine. I'll be able to pry Draco out of bed. He doesn't like getting out of bed early," Hermione joked. "Not when I'm laying next to a beautiful girl like you," Draco said. "Aww...that's sweet Draco," Hermione said. Draco and Oliver finished their game. "Well, I'm gonna go and get things gathered up so then I don't need to do it tomorrow morning. Be at my house by 9:30 ok?" Oliver said. "Ok. I'll walk you to the door," Hermione said. "Bye," Draco and Oliver said. Hermione walked him to the door. "Hermione, I know you're seeing Draco, but I've waited so long to kiss you again. Please let me kiss you one last time," Oliver said. Hermione didn't have a chance to react before he leaned in and passionately kissed Hermione. Hermione was taken aback, but she let it go. When the kiss broke, they said their good-byes and Oliver left. Hermione walked back downstairs. Draco spoke up. "Hermione, I'm really confused, what the hell did Oliver mean by "winter fun"?" Draco asked. "Sorry Draco, I forgot you weren't used to this sort of thing, but god only knows what Oliver meant by that. I think he meant skiing, snowboarding, that sort of thing." "I have to confess Hermione. I know a lot about muggles. More than you would think," Draco said. "Really?" "Yeah." "Well, Oliver had a good point, we should get our stuff together too, so then we don't have to get it tomorrow morning." "What kind of things do we need though?" Draco asked. "Food, ski equipment, clothes that sort of stuff. But you don't have any winter clothes. Shit!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'll magic some. We are of age now Hermione. Remember?" "Oh yeah," she replied as Draco magiced his winter clothes. They were even popular muggle brands. They packed everything that they needed to take. "You need to magic a pair of... wait. Do you know how to ski or snowboard?" Hermione asked. "Well, believe it or not, I spent one of my Christmas holidays in Salt Lake where I got an instructor to teach me how to ski and snowboard," he smiled. "Ok, well, we need to magic you a pair of skis and a snowboard," Hermione said and with a flick of her wand, a pair of skis and a snowboard appeared. "We should take this stuff up and lay it in the porch. I can get my skis and snowboard tomorrow." They started to bring everything upstairs. It took them 3 trips but they finally got everything upstairs. Hermione told Draco to go on back downstairs while she went to check on Meeshca and made sure that everything her mother would need was in the nursery. She gently kissed Meeshca's cheek and walked back downstairs. "You wanna watch TV?" Hermione asked Draco. "Or do you wanna go to bed? We gotta get up around 7:30 tomorrow morning." "Why don't we go and discuss or wedding plans a bit more," Draco suggested. "Ok." They went to the bedroom and Hermione got her laptop and made a very organized list of the things they would need. As they decided things, Hermione filled it in. They only made a few plans and already it was 11:00. They decided to call it a night. Hermione put her laptop back and went to get changed. Draco stripped down to his boxers and hoped in bed. Hermione came out and done the same. They kissed goodnight and she turned off the light as they both fell asleep having pleasant dreams. 


	13. At Breakers

Hermione's alarm went off at exactly 7:30. Hermione woke up and looked over at Draco. He was still asleep. She kissed Draco.  
"Not now," he muttered.  
"Draco, we have to get ready to go." Draco lazily opened his eyes and smiled. He sat up in bed and yawned.  
"We need to get showered and we need to have breakfast," Hermione stated.  
"Well, to save on time, why don't we shower together," Draco suggested.  
"Very naughty Malfoy, but I like the way you think," joked Hermione. She then teased Draco by repeatedly kissing his neck. "C'mon, we need to hurry."  
They both hopped in the shower. They quickly washed and got out. They dried off and got dressed. Then they went upstairs and got some breakfast. When they were done, Hermione cleaned up. Then she went downstairs, grabbed her backpack and walked back upstairs to help Draco take the stuff outside. They took two trips this time. Hermione took out her blue MXZ skidoo and they quickly pack everything in the sleigh that she has hooked on. She took her skis and snowboard and put aboard the sleigh as well. She started up the skidoo.  
"Hold on," she told Draco. He put his arms around her waist. She drove to Oliver's house. They got there at exactly 9:30. Everyone else was already there.  
"Matt's gone to Stephanie's to get the rest of the ...umm...stuff," Oliver said. Hermione said hi to all the gang and introduced them to Draco. As they began to load up the other skidoos, Matt returned with 7 1/2 dozen beer. Hermione introduced Draco and Matt and they continued to load up the skidoos. They then headed to the cabin. They arrived at 10:30 like planned. They all parked their skidoos and unloaded the stuff. They brought it al to the room that was built off the cabin.  
Draco gasped at how big the cabin was. Inside, there was a second level, but it was only half way along the cabin (kinda like a lookout) for people to sleep. Downstairs, in the right corner of the cabin was a wood stove and on the left side, was a kitchen area. Underneath the "half-floor" was a sitting area. There was a couch and cushions on the floor for people to sit.  
"We need to gather some wood. It's best to get enough for today and tomorrow or we will be gathering it in the dark, so c'mon guys," Brandon said.  
Everyone started to walk outside except for Draco. Hermione turned around. When everyone noticed they weren't coming, they stopped to wait.  
"C'mon Draco."  
"No way, that's labor. Can't we pay someone to do it?" he whined.  
Hermione laughed. "Draconis Xavier Malfoy, you are such a spoiled brat." She playfully hit his arm. "My big, muscular Quidditch player afraid to lift a finger. Fine, you can sit and wait, although it would be done faster if you help. But suit yourself." She joined her friends to pack the wood. They had enough wood brought in within half hour without Draco's help. They go inside. Immediately Cassie, Bre, Kat, Oliver, Matt, Sammie, Phil, Jess and Brandon went to the attached room and started taking out everything except the ski equipment. Matt, Bre and Brandon unpacked the food while the rest unloaded the sleeping bags. Hermione went over to the room and grabbed hers and Draco's bags. She took out the food the she had brought and passed it to Brandon. She took her sleeping bag and laid it aside, then she handed Draco his. She put all the other bags back. "Where do you want to sleep Draco? Upstairs or down?" Hermione asked. "Umm...upstairs if it's ok." Hermione climbed the ladder after throwing her sleeping bag up. She told Draco to come up too. He obeyed and they set up their sleeping bags on the air mattress next to Matt and Bre. When everyone had their sleeping bags set up, they all went down and sat around. Matt, Bre and Cassie were on the couch; Jess, Brandon, Sammie and Phil were at the table; Draco and Hermione shared a cushion on the floor and Oliver and Kat were lying on their air mattress. Kat asked, "Who's cooking this time?" "I will," Oliver said. "Hot dogs or hamburgers?" "Hamburgers," they all said. Oliver started to cook the hamburgers. "So, we playing truth or dare tonight?" Oliver asked. "Only if you guys want to," Brandon said. "All I want to do is snowboard. Oli, burgers done yet?" "Chill dude, gotta give 'em a chance." Cassie turned to Draco and said, "You planning on dumping Hermi any time soon?" Draco looked really confused and disgusted. "Excuse me? No, I don't plan on dumping her. Even if I did, I wouldn't go out with out. In fact, I wouldn't go out with you if you paid me." Everyone laughed except Draco. "What's so funny?" "She was only joking Hopscotch. Cass is the "funny" one in the group. She jokes around a lot. She likes to keep us laughing," Hermione said. "Sorry Bongo, I thought she was serious." Jess was the next to say something. "Aww...that's sweet." She playfully punched Brandon. "Why don't you call me any nicknames?" "Burgers are done," Oliver said. Everyone got up and got a burger. They put whatever they wanted on it and went to sit back down in their spots. Draco put a ton of onions on his. He took a big bite. "Eww...that's gross Draco," Hermione said. "Yeah, well, see how you like this," he said and before she knew what was going on, he captured her in a French kiss. "You have major onion breath, eww," Hermione said. Draco smirked his famous smirk. Everyone laughed. They quickly ate their food and put their winter clothes back on to go outside. Everyone grabbed their skis first. They walked behind the cabin and started to make the quick climb to the top of the hill. Draco took Hermione's skis and carried them for her. "Thanks baby," she said. He took her hand and they started the climb together. Once they reached the top, Draco gave Hermione her skis. As he put on his, she began to put hers on too. "You're sure you know how to do this?" she asked Draco, concerned. "Yes Bongo, don't worry. C'mon, I'll race you down," he said starting down the hill. She quickly followed him until she caught up to him. They kept skiing for about 2 hours. They then decided to leave snowboarding for tomorrow and go for a skidoo ride. They want on a 2 hour randy1 When they got back, Brandon suggested a snowball fight which went over great with the guys, but not so great with the girls. The guys turned towards each other and whispered something. They then turned and charged at the girls knocking them backwards into a fresh pile of snow. (Don't worry, no one got hurt) The girls were shocked. Since each guy tackled their girl, some started kissing, but most just helped their girl up. "So, do you want a snowball fight or what?" Matt asked threateningly. "Sure, but this is war," Cassie said. They all started to make snowballs and throw them. This kept going for about an hour and when they went inside, they looked and felt like snowmen. Hermione immediately put the kettle on to make hot chocolate. Phil lit the fire as everyone got out of their cold clothes. They all sat back where they were before. Hermione poured everyone hot chocolate when it was done, and laid it on the table. Sammie and Phil left their hot chocolate on the table and went up to the top and sat on the couch talking. Draco turned to Hermione, "Are they gay?" he asked in fear of the answer. "Yeah, why?" "Well, I'm afraid one of them might try to hit on me or something." Hermione laughed, but Draco didn't find anything funny about it. "Draco, they haven't hit on you yet and besides they are totally smitten with each other. They'd never go after anyone else," she said. This made Draco relax a little bit. Sammie and Phil came back downstairs and joined the gang. "What does everyone want for supper? I'll cook," Bre said. Some people said hot dogs but most people said KD. Bre got the boxes of KD and put it on. Hermione grabbed her backpack and got out her cell. "I'll be right back," Hermione stated as she went up to the top and phoned her mum. She asked how everything was, you know, the usual. Her mother said everything was fine and they said good bye. Hermione returned. "Brandon, you bring any tunes?" Oliver asked. Brandon nodded and pointed to his backpack. Oliver went over and got Brandon's CD cases and started to flick through them. He took out the Good Charlotte CD and turned on song number 6 and everyone except Draco started to sing. "Educated, with money, he's well dressed, not funny..." they all sang together to the music for Girls And Boys. Bre got up and checked on the KD. When it was done, they all ate it. Hermione helped Bre clean up the dishes and when they were done, it was 6:30. "Ok, truth or dare time," Kat urged. "Anxious ain't yeah. Dude chill dude, we got tonsa time," Oliver said. Kat rolled her eyes at him. "You start it Brandon," Cass said. "Hermione, truth or dare?" "I'll start with truth," she said, snuggling closer to Draco to get comfortable. "Is it true that you broke up with Oliver because he wouldn't sleep with you?" Brandon asked. "Hell no!" Hermione answered. Draco raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to ask Hermione about her relationship with Oliver. "Jess, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go sit on Brandon's lap and pretend he is Santa and you are a little kid telling him what you want for Christmas. Jess walked over to Brandon, sat in his lap and in a really kiddy voice said, "Santa, this year for Christmas I want a pony and a dress-up set." She laughed and sat back in her seat. Everyone else laughed too. Jess turned to Draco. "Truth or dare." "I'm not a coward so I pick dare." "I dare you to sing Hermione a love song and dance with her to it." "I don't know any love songs." "Sing our song Draco," Hermione said. Draco blushed. He took Hermione's hand and led her to the middle of the floor. She put her arms around his neck as he began to sing I'll Be by Edwin McCain. "The strands in your eyes, the color their wonderful, stop me and steal my breath..." he sang. He was a really good singer. He continued the song getting every pitch and note right. "The greatest fan of your life," he finished. Everyone clapped except Oliver. Oliver could feel knots in his stomach; he was jealous. Draco picked Oliver, who picked dare. "I dare you to run around outside, in just your boxers for 1 minute."  
  
A/N: I dunno if that's Draco's full real name or not but I think it sounds about right so I used it. 1 randy – term used where I live for a skidoo ride that's over a half hour. 


	14. At Breakers Part 2

Oliver got up and took off his shirt and pants. He was now only wearing a pair of black boxers with red hearts around the bottom.  
"Those are the ones I gave you," Hermione said. Oliver nodded and went outside to do his dare. When he came back in, he pretended to shiver. Hermione went over to him and wrapped her arms around him to warm him up.  
"She fell for it," he thought to himself. They both returned to their seats. They began to get out the beer and everyone took one.  
"Hermione, truth or dare?"  
"Dare, make out with two guys in the room, one has to be me since I gave you the dare."  
Hermione immediately looked to Draco to see his reaction. His face was emotionless. He was good at hiding his emotions. She made out with Draco first (duh!) and then she walked over to Oliver and sat next to him. As soon as their lips touched, they both felt a surge of energy that neither of them had experienced since the last time they kissed passionately. Oliver had forgot that anyone else was in the room. He began to run his hand up her leg when Hermione backed away. He leaned in again and kissed her lips. He had forgot how soft and tender they were. Hermione moved away again. She went back to her seat. She leaned up against Draco's side to get comfortable and he put a protective arm over her shoulder, but she thought it was just a sweet gesture, so she intertwined their fingers.  
"Cass, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.  
"Truth."  
"How far have you gone with a guy?"  
  
"All the way. Duh. Brandon, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Damn!.... Umm...have you ever played a girl?"  
"Yes," he said blushing. Everyone gasped. The room suddenly filled with questions like "Who?" and "When?" Brandon was about to get on with the game when Hermione spoke.  
"It's getting warm in here. I'm gonna go change. Hang on. I'll only be a minute."  
She went over to the side room, got her clothes and went up to the top to get changed. Even though the top was in perfect view of the bottom, all the guys respected Hermione's privacy and didn't look at her while she was changing (how sweet of them). She came back down and took her seat next to Draco and he again put his arm around her. The game continued on.  
"Matt, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever had feelings for Hermione?"  
"No," he lied.  
"Oh come on. Be a man and admit it. I mean, every guy in the room, well, except for Sammie and Phil, has had feelings for her at some point," Brandon said.  
"Ok, fine. Yes I have."  
"That's better. Now you ask someone."  
"Truth or dare Draco?" Matt asked.  
"Truth."  
"What do you think of us?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You know, do you think we are good friends, do you like us? That sort of thing."  
"Well, yeah I guess. But I think you guys pick on Hermione too much and I didn't appreciate it when Oliver dared Hermione to make out with him. I think he needs to stop flirting with her," Draco honestly answered.  
Oliver, who was listening to every word Draco said, stood up and said, "So what? It's my dare. I can make up whatever I want. And who wouldn't want to flirt with her? She's hot!"  
Hermione knew a fight would soon emerge so she tried to stop it before it started. She whispered something to Draco, who laughed and sat back down. Hermione rested her head against his chest while Oliver looked on, totally confused.  
"What did you tell him Hermione?"  
"She said that you had a small dick," Draco said. Hermione turned to Draco and punched him.  
"I did not say any such thing Draco." Oliver was making his way over to Draco. Hermione put up a hand to stop him, as he had just wrung up his fist to hit Draco.  
"Come on Oliver. Don't be childish. I didn't say that," Hermione said. "I think it's about time we cracked out the junk food, do you?" She drank some more of her beer.  
"Yeah," Kat said. She and Hermione went to the side room. They took out 4 big bags of chips, 2 bags of popcorn and 11 bars. They handed everyone a bar and popped the popcorn. They all started to pig out on the junk food. Draco still hadn't touched any of his beer.  
"Dude, how come you haven't drank any of your beer?" Matt asked, starting to get a little topsy.  
"Cause I'm not into Muggle beer," Draco answered.  
"Muggle? What's a muggle?" Matt asked. Before Draco could answer, Hermione cut in.  
"Draco, it's not that bad. It tastes like Fire Whiskey, and I know you like that. Here, you can try some of mine and see if you like it." She handed him the bottle and he took a sip.  
"It's not too bad, but it's far from Fire Whiskey Hermione."  
They were listening to one of Brandon's burnt CD's and the song "White Flag" came on.  
"Come on Hermione. Sing this song for us. You can sing like a dream and you know it," Oliver said, still flirting with her, but toning it down a little.  
"Ok," she smiled and began to sing.  
"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, or tell you that. But if I didn't say it, well, I'd still have felt it. Where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder, or return to where we were," she sang as she went and sat in Draco's lap and continued to sing. "Well I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door. I'm in love and always will be." She smiled and kissed Draco as she continued to sing.  
Draco just sat there and smiled at Hermione. He always knew she had a beautiful voice, but he never knew she could sing so passionately.  
"...I'm in love, and always will be," she sang, as the song ended. Everyone clapped and Draco pulled Hermione in closer and captured her in a kiss, which she immediately deepened. When she pulled away, he smiled.  
"Sing another song Hermione," Oliver said. Everyone nodded. Draco whispered in her ear.  
"C'mon baby. I love your singing. If not for them, sing for me."  
"Ok. Put on 'What I Like About You'," she said. Oliver put on the song and Hermione said, "This one is for you Draco." She started to sing, "What I like about you, you hold me tight. Tell me I'm the only one, wanna' come over tonight, yeah. Keep on whispering in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear, 'cause it's true. That's what I like about you..." she sang the rest of the song. She then turned to Draco.  
"I sang for you, now you sing for me," she said. Draco got up and whispered a song to Brandon and sat back down. Brandon got up and put on the song Draco wanted. As soon as the song came on, Hermione knew it.  
"How about a duet?" Draco smiled. Hermione nodded and Draco extended his hand and helped her up.  
"Living my life in a slow hell, different girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days. Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey, wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you, while I'm lying next to her. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her," Draco sang. Hermione then cut in.  
"I called you last night in the hotel. Everyone knows but they won't tell, but their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time. Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights," she sang. The two of them continued to sing the song.  
"Guys, would you let me make a CD of you guys singing together? I have to make a CD for a tech project, but we get an extra 10 marks for getting someone we know to sing for it. Please?" Brandon asked.  
"What do you think Draco?" asked Hermione.  
"Under two conditions," he started, then turned to Brandon. "You don't sell copies of the CD without my permission." Brandon nodded. "And I want a copy of the CD when it's done." Brandon nodded again. By now, it was 10:00. They continued to drink beer and relax. Draco got to know everyone a little better as well. Around 1:00, they all decided to call it a night. Draco was semi- drunk, but Matt was completely wasted. When they got up top, Hermione and Draco laid down in their sleeping bags. Draco moved closer to Hermione and whispered, "I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. They fell asleep. 


	15. Je t'aimerais pour toujours

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a noise coming from downstairs. She looked over the edge and seen that everyone was awake. She looked over to Draco. He was lying on his back, sound asleep. She quietly got up and walked downstairs.  
"Gawd Hermy. Your boyfriend is a sound sleeper," Matt said.  
"Yeah. I'll go wake him so we can have breakfast and stuff," Hermione said and walked upstairs. She walked over to Draco. She bent next to him and whispered.  
"Draco, get up. Breakfast." Draco picked up Hermione's pillow.  
"Crabbe, leave me alone." He put the pillow over his head. Hermione took the pillow from his head and kissed him. While she was kissing him, he quickly opened an eye and closed it. Thinking up a plan, he said, "Pansy, go away."  
Hermione took the pillow and threw it at him. He quickly opened his eyes and grabbed her waist and pulled her down next to him, tickling her. Then he threw the pillow back at her. This led to a major pillow fight. There were feathers flying everywhere when Oliver called out.  
"Are you children coming?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione and Draco laughed before telling him they were coming. They walked down and sat on the beanbags they were sitting on the previous night. Oliver passed them a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.  
"Thanks Oli," Hermione said, taking a bite of her toast. They all ate their breakfast. When they were done, Kat and Bre cleaned up the dishes.  
"So Brandon, when and where are you recording the CD?" Hermione asked.  
"Is tomorrow after school a good time for you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but where are you recording it?" she asked.  
"In the school's recording studio. I'll meet you outside at 2:00," he answered. Hermione nodded in approval.  
"So, what time are we heading home?" Draco asked, anxiously.  
"We, we were gonna go snowboarding for a couple of hours and probably have supper here. So I guess we would leave around 6 and get home about 7. Then we were gonna go over to Oliver's for a while if you wanted to come," Phil said. That was the first time he'd spoke directly to Draco since they got there.  
"Oh," said Draco sounding disappointed.  
"Are you sick Draco? We can go home whenever you want. We don't need to wait for everyone else," Hermione said. She got up and sat in his lap and running her fingers through his hair.  
"Well, I'm not feeling the best," he lied, trying to fake being sick as best he could.  
"Ok, well, lets go home then. You could be getting the flu," Hermione said. "Stay here and I'll get our stuff ready." She got up and immediately began to get their stuff together. It took her 20 minutes since she had to fold up their sleeping bags. She then motioned for Draco to get dressed which they both done. They put on their winter clothes and when Draco went to help Hermione put the stuff in the sleigh, Hermione stopped him.  
"It's ok Draco. I'll get someone else to help me. You just relax. Oli, can you help me?" Oliver nodded and helped her. When they were done, Oliver turned to her and said.  
"Hermy, if Draco is feeling better later, you should come over. Or, if you want, you can come over yourself." At this last statement, he winked and Draco felt the intense urge to punch him in the face. Hermione smiled and drove them home. When they got back to Hermione's house, she took out her wand and magiced everything back to where it belonged. Then they went inside and got undressed.  
Hermione got changed into her pajama's and Draco done the same. They both crawled into Hermione's bed. "Draco, why did you really want to come home?"  
"I'm sick. I told you that," he said, faking a cough.  
"I'm not an idiot Draco. I know you're not sick. Tell me the truth."  
"Well, I like your friends, but I can't stand Oliver. He was flirting with you the whole time we were at the cabin. I'm not normally the jealous type, but when your good-looking ex-boyfriend starts to flirt with you, then I have the right to be jealous." Hermione kissed him.  
"Hopscotch, you don't need to be jealous of Oliver. I mean, just because he flirts with me and likes me, that doesn't mean I like him back. I like him as a friend and that's it. You are the only one for me. He can't take your place Draco. No one can. I love you and only you Draco," she said. (Soppy, I know)  
"Bongo, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." She smiled and Draco leaned in and kissed her.  
"Vos baisers sont doux comme le sucre,"1 he said.  
"Et vous êtes le vent en dessous mes ailes,"2 she said.  
This time Hermione leaned in to kiss him. As they deepened the kiss, Draco slipped his right hand behind Hermione's neck and tipped her head back slightly as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. Draco took his other hand and slowly crept up her back under her shirt. He found the clasp on her bra, which he undid, slipped off her shoulders, then discarded on the floor. She started kissing his neck as he removed his hand from under her shirt and ran his hand up her leg.  
She suddenly stopped kissing his neck, which startled him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
She took her wand from the night table and shut and locked the door with it.  
"Wouldn't want someone to come in. Now, where were we?" she said, seductively as she continued to kiss his neck. He continued to take off her tank top, which he threw on the floor next to her bra. He took his hands and cupped her breasts and started to massage them as his arousal increased.  
She started to nibble on his ear as she knew it was his sweet spot. His erection reached it's climax and she ran her hands down his back and under the brim of his boxers, which she slipped off. He them stopped massaging her breasts as he too, took off her shorts then underwear and threw them in the pile with the rest of the clothes.  
He gently pushed Hermione down so she was in a lying position with her head on the pillow. He gently climbed on top of her and he inserted a finger in her and moved it in and out. Then his finger was replaced by his erect penis. They began to snog again as Draco pumped faster. Their hips moved together in the same rhythm. Draco them removed himself from her as they switches positions and Hermione ran her hands down Draco's front, which gave him cold shivers.  
She flicked her tongue across the tip of his hard shaft. She then ran her tongue across the bottom of it, massaging it, before taking his length in her mouth. After a while, they switched positions again and Draco inserted himself in her again. Then he removed himself and rolled over on his side next to her. He sighed as she turned on her side to face him. 1 Your kissed are sweet like sugar 2 And you are the wind beneath my winds 


	16. Decisions

Hermione turned and looked at her clock.  
"Draco, we better get dressed and go upstairs. It's 3:00 and my parents don't even know that we are home yet," Hermione stated.  
"But I wanna stay here next to you forever," he smiled. She gave him a playful jab in the side.  
"C'mon," she said, getting up. She hauled on her undergarments and then hauled on her p.j's as Draco sighed and done the same. Then Draco put his arm around her waist as they walked upstairs. They found her mother and father in the family room. Meeshca was in her mother's arms, falling asleep.  
"Hi. How was everything?" Hermione asked. Draco went over and picked Meeshca up. He kissed her and sat in an armchair.  
"Everything was fine. She was a perfect angel. Your mother and I enjoyed our time with her," he said. He looked at Hermione and said, suspiciously, "Did you two just get home?"  
"Actually, we've been home for awhile. We were just downstairs taking a nap and we didn't want to disturb you right away," she lied.  
"Two letters came for you today honey. They're on the kitchen table," her mother said. Hermione nodded.  
"I'll get them on the way back downstairs. Do you want us to leave Meeshca here with you for a while longer?" she asked.  
"If you want to. It's up to you sweetie," her mother replied.  
"Well, I guess we'll take her with us. I have some things that I want to talk to Draco about, so we're downstairs if you want anything."  
"Sure darling. One thing before you go. Your father and I are planning on having dinner on the terrace. Would you like to join us?"  
"Of course. See you in a bit."  
Draco was still holding Michelle. The three of them went downstairs. Draco puts Meeshca in a car seat rocker (I dunno what they are called, so I will just call it a car seat from now on) and then joined Hermione on the bed.  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"About our wedding," she started, "I was thinking that maybe we could have it here instead of at Hogwarts. I'm not into big weddings as much as I thought, and my cousin had a backyard wedding and it was beautiful!"  
"Well, whatever you want goes. It's your special day. I just want it to be perfect," he said, giving her a sweet smile.  
"I have a video of my cousin's wedding if you'd like to see it." He nodded and they both walked to the rec. room. Hermione found the video and popped it in. They watched the video with a few occasional "ohh's" and "ahh's"  
"Wow, that was beautiful. I really like this backyard wedding idea," Draco said. By this time, it was 4 o'clock and they were having supper with her parents in an hour. She told Draco that they normally dress up a bit when they eat on the terrace, but he didn't have to, so he chose not to.  
They both took showers and got dressed. Draco wore a pair of black Exco jeans and a black T-shirt. Hermione wore a pair of black casual bellbottomed pants and a white shirt with black trim. She walked over to her dresser and applied a touch of make-up. She also tied her hair back in a casual bun.  
"How do I look," she asked Draco.  
"You look stunning," he said.  
Hermione smiled. She turned to leave when she noticed the letters on the bed that she brought down earlier. She decided to read them now and reply to them later. She opened the letter, which bore the Hogwarts crest on the envelope. She recognized the handwriting as being from Dumbledore. The letter read:  
  
Mrs. Granger,  
I have just returned from a staff meeting. Your name and position came up. The staff and I have discussed it and have come to the conclusion that, if you wish, you may stay home instead of returning to Hogwarts. Now, before you jump to the conclusion that you will not graduate, let me explain how this would work. If you decide to take this offer, we will have one of your professors come to your house twice a week in the evenings to teach you what you would be learning if you were attending classes. Kind of like a personal tutor. The same goes for Mister Malfoy. Your professor will make sure that you are staying on top of your schoolwork and you will have to do any assignments that are assigned in class. They will be given a copy of your exams which you will also do at home and you will then receive your grades by owl like everyone else. I know that this is a big decision and you need to think about it, but please send your reply as soon as you make a decision You have a lot of work to catch up on. Best of luck to make the right decision  
  
Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore  
She finished reading the letter out loud, so Draco could hear it too.  
"That's great Hermione. We can finish school here. We definitely need to take Dumbledore up on his offer," Draco said matter-of-factly.  
"Yes, but I need to discuss this with my parents, and speaking of which, time we went to supper. I'll bring the letter with me and show them."  
"Ok, let's go." They walked out to the terrace and joined her parents. Her parents had ordered French food from a corner restaurant two blocks away. Hermione and Draco sat opposite of Hermione's parents. As soon as they arrived, Hermione's mum motioned for them to eat.  
"Mum, I have two thinks that I need to talk to you and dad about."  
"We can discuss it later dear. Let's just enjoy this lovely meal," her mother said. They ate pretty much in silence, and when they finished, Hermione cleared everything with her wand since there was no dishes to be done. She was also anxious to talk to her parents. They all got up and walked to the family room.  
"Mum, I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He said that I could finish school from home and so could Draco." She handed the letter to her mother and father. "Please read this and tell me what you think."  
She watched her parents read the letter.  
"Of course you can dear. That is, if you want to."  
"Ok, so that's one think done and over with. Secondly, Draco and I have been talking and we've decided not to have the wedding at Hogwarts. Would it be ok for us to have a backyard wedding like Stephanie had?" she asked. Her father looked joyful.  
"Anything you want baby. If Harry and Ron want to come to visit you anytime they can since you will continue your schooling at home." he said.  
"Thanks dad. I need to go and write to Dumbledore," she said happily. She walked back to her bedroom, followed by Draco, and got a quill, a piece of parchment and ink. She wrote a quick note to Dumbledore telling him that they will both be staying home to be schooled. She then sent it with Draco's owl.  
She noticed the letter from Harry and Ron and got it and read it.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
How are you? We're good. We really miss you. When are you coming back? We need help with our Potions essay. Just kidding. Dumbledore said that we could visit you, but we didn't think you'd want us to come and miss school. We decided to ask you to see if it would be alright. Please write back and we'll be there in a flash.  
With love  
Harry and Ron  
XOXOXO  
  
Hermione asked Draco if he minded Harry and Ron coming. When he should his head no, she went and quickly wrote a letter to Harry and Ron, telling them to come. The letter read something like this:  
  
Harry and Ron,  
Of course I want you to come and visit me. I doubt if I'll be seeing you at school again. You're probably wondering what I mean by that. I'll explain it when you get here. It's something that I need to talk to you in person about. If you are apparating, apparate to my bedroom, cause if my parents see someone apparate in front of them, they would freak! Can't wait to see you here!  
Love from  
Hermione  
XOXOXO  
She sent the letter with her own owl.  
"So, where are Harry and Ron gonna sleep? Surely you don't plan on letting them sleep in your bedroom," Draco said.  
"No, they will either sleep in the guest rooms or I could put a bed in the rec. room because the couch folds out into a bed.  
"Ok," was all he said.  
"So, what do you wanna do now? Did you want to go over to Oliver's?"  
"No, I have an idea. Why don't we get in the Jacuzzi and I'll give you a massage," he said seductively.  
"Ok," she said. They immediately ran to her bathroom, They discarded their clothes on the floor as Draco filled up the Jacuzzi- style bathtub and got in. He turned on the nozzles that caused the water to bubble. Hermione got in after Draco and sank down in front of him. The water was extremely warm and relaxing. Draco he began massaging her shoulders then her back.  
"Draco, you know where it feels good," she said.  
"Ummhmm..." was his response.  
"My turn," she said. She switched spots with Draco and began massaging down his back.  
"This is really romantic, but you know what would make it more romantic?" he asked.  
"What?"  
"Dim lights and scented candles. Candles make it more relaxing," he said, romantically.  
"Ok. I'll go get some. Hang on." She got out of the tub and wrapped up in a bathrobe. She opened the door and searched for some candles. "I know I have some somewhere." She continued searching for them. When she finally found them, she turned to go back to the bathroom when she heard a small "pop" and Harry and Ron apparated right in front of her. Ron was holding Jakes.


	17. Just Chillin'

**A/N**: In this Chapter, I will have some of the characters' thoughts. To show that it's what the person is thinking rather than saying, I will put their thoughts in between two of these . So it will look something like this I want some ice cream Lame example, I know, but hopefully, you get the point. Also, if you haven't seen the movie Save The Last Dance, you might get a little confused at one part of the chapter, but it's only for a minute. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Jakes?" she exclaimed. She had forgotten all about Jakes.  
"Is this a good time?" Harry asked.  
"Actually, Draco and I were just having a bath," she said.  
"Umm... you want us to come back later?" Ron asked, still holding Jakes.  
"Nah, I'll go get Draco to come out. Don't worry, he'll have a robe on," she added, noticing the look on Harry and Ron's face. She went to the bathroom and over to the Jacuzzi.  
"About time Hermione. C'mon, get back in."  
"Harry and Ron are here, Draco. You should get out."  
He muttered, "Stupid jerks couldn't wait another hour." He got out and wrapped up in a robe. They walked out holding hands. Ron had let Jakes down and he was on top of Hermione's bed curled up. Harry and Ron were sat down on Hermione's bed too.  
"Guys, you mind leaving so we can get dressed?" Hermione asked.  
"Not at all. Holler when you are done or come on out," Ron said, picking up Jakes. He and Harry left. Draco went in and got their clothes from the floor. He brought them back out as he slipped out of his robe into his clothes (since he had only wore them to dinner, they weren't dirty). Since what Hermione wore was a bit dressy, she put on her undergarments and looked in her dresser and pulled out a blue jean mini-skirt and a baby blue halter top. Hermione put her hair up and they walked out.  
Harry stared at Hermione. He thought she looked so hot. He couldn't help but stare and he had to quickly cover his arousal with a cushion from the couch. She sat next to him with Draco sitting next to her. Ron was sitting in a beanbag with Jakes on his lap.  
"So 'Mione, why won't you being seeing us at school again? It wouldn't be like you to quit school, so what's up?" Ron asked.  
"Well, the thing is, I received a letter from Dumbledore today saying that if we wanted to, Draco and I could continue schooling from home, that way we would be able to take care of Meeshca without fuss or interruption or anything," Hermione stated.  
"But what about us?" Harry asked.  
"You guys can manage without me."  
"But we'll miss you 'Mione," Ron said.  
"You guys can come and visit me every weekend or whenever you want and get a chance. And I'll write all the time. I promise I won't lose touch Ron. I would never do that."  
"So, you're sure that you wanna do this. It's not too late you know," Harry said, trying to persuade her to go back to Hogwarts.  
"Yes Harry. I've already written to Dumbledore and told him that we will be staying home."  
"What are we gonna do?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.  
"You guys remember my friend Oliver? Well he invited Draco and I over to his house. Draco didn't really want to go, but you guys haven't met my friends yet, besides Oliver, so maybe I could phone them and get them to come over so you could meet them," Hermione said.  
"Mia, I already told you why I didn't want to go over and what I think of Oliver," Draco protested.  
"I'll talk to him about it. I promise Drackie," she responded.  
"Ok, well, they come over, but the first time he touc...," Draco started, but was interrupted by Hermione.  
"I know, I'll talk to him. He'll stop it."  
"He better..." Draco muttered, but was cut off by the phone ringing.  
"Hello?" Hermione said, clicking the speaker phone button.  
"Yo Hermy," came the voice.  
"Hey Brandon, sup?" she asked.  
"Nothing, just making absolutely sure that you and Draco was singing tomorrow."  
"Yeah, we'll be there. Can Harry and Ron come too? They're here now," she asked.  
"Really? Cool. Sure they can come. I wanna meet them. Oli said they were cool." Brandon hadn't meet Harry and Ron during their first visit. Oliver was the only one because everyone else was at a summer camp. "Don't forget, it's 2 'clock. I'll meet you at the main entrance, aight?"  
"Aight. Actually, I was just getting ready to phone you guys. You should all come over so you can meet Harry and Ron."  
"Aight, sounds cool. See ya in a few."  
"Aight."  
"Peace."  
"Chill," Hermione said, clicking the button off. About 10 minutes later, everyone came over. Hermione's mum told them that they were downstairs, so they went on down.  
"Hey," Jess said.  
"Hey," Hermione replied. "Guys, this is Harry and Ron. They are my best mates from my school."  
The room was filled with "hey's" and exchanged greetings. Everyone sat down on whatever they could find and Jess noticed that Ron was holding a puppy.  
"Cute puppy, whose is it?"  
"Hermione's," Ron replied.  
"Hermione, I didn't know you had a puppy," Jess said to Hermione, looking a bit confused.  
"Draco gave him to me for Christmas. His name is Jakes. Ron brought him back for me, because I left him at school by accident." "Oh," said Jess. They spent the next little while getting to know Harry and Ron. Then Hermione realized that she hadn't talked to Oliver yet.  
"Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure," he replied as they went over to a corner out of earshot. Hermione explained to him that Draco didn't like the fact that he was hitting on her and she didn't like it either. She made it very clear to him that she had absolutely no feelings for him at all and that she would like him to stop.  
"Fine 'Mione, whatever you want," he said, getting up and walking over to the gang.  
They talked some more and around 10, everyone went home. The gang still hadn't seen Meeshca yet (except for Oliver) Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco went upstairs to see Meeshca. They walked up to the nursery where she was laying. As Ron gently picked her up, she cooed, which made Ron smile.  
"God 'Mione, I can't believe how beautiful she is. But then again, with such a beautiful mother, it's no surprise," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him.  
"You're sweet Harry."  
Ron passed Meeshca to Harry so that he could hold her. Harry thought about how much he wished Meeshca was his little girl and how he wished Hermione was his too. Stop thinking that Potter. Get a grip. Meeshca isn't your little girl and Hermione isn't yours either. You took too long to sort out your true feelings for Hermione, now she'll never be yours, ever. You might as well deal with it.   
Harry passed Meeshca to Draco and sighed. When Meeshca fell asleep, Draco put her in her crib and they all went downstairs.  
"Where are we gonna sleep Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Well, you guys can sleep here if you want. I can magic a bed for Harry, and the couch folds out into a bed," she stated.  
"Ok," Harry replied.  
Harry took out his wand and magiced his bed himself. The bed was fully made. Hermione folded down the couch for Ron, which he was amazed with. They all went to get dressed. They all went back to the rec. room and Ron and Harry both sat on their beds and Hermione and Draco shared a beanbag.  
"Sorry that your first day here wasn't very eventful. I promise we'll do something interesting tomorrow," Hermione said.  
"It's ok 'Mione," Harry said. "You think we could go riding tomorrow? It was really fun the last time."  
"Sure. Maybe Draco and I can show you how to jump. It's way more fun."  
"Draco can ride horses?" Harry asked surprised?  
"I used to ride all the time when I was a kid. You wanna make something of it?" Draco asked irritated.  
"Guys, don't start already," Hermione remarked.  
"Let's just go to bed, Bongo," Draco said.  
"Ok, see you guys in the morning," she said, getting up. "Oh, and a word of advice, if the door is still closed when you get up, don't come in. You could walk in on...umm...just don't come in. Night." She and Draco laughed as they went to bed.  
The next morning, Hermione and Draco were still asleep when Ron and Harry woke up the next morning, or they still had their door shut. Whether they were sleeping or not, only Draco and Hermione knew.  
"You don't really think they are going at it do you?" Ron asked nervously.  
"I dunno, but I hope not. Man, I can't believe Hermione is engaged to that git. I've sent her so many hints that I liked her. Weren't they obvious?" Harry asked.  
"They were really obvious mate, but I guess she was already with Draco when you started hinting," Ron answered.  
"Yeah, I guess...wait, did you just call him Draco?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Hermione's not here. You don't need to pretend to like him, Ron."  
"I'm not pretending, Harry. Draco really has changed, despite what you may think." At that moment, Hermione and Draco came out laughing. Hermione was wearing a pair of Draco's boxers and one of his jersey-style t-shirts. She also had her hair done up in a really sloppy, preppy ponytail. They didn't seem to know that Ron and Harry were up.  
"Malfoy, I believe that was the best sex we've had in awhile. You are really horny when you are angry," Hermione said kissing him. Harry stared at her mouth gaping wide open. He looked like someone had just stabbed him in the back.  
"Well Granger, I agree. You too are very horny when you are angry. And I must add that you know just how to relieve a guy of ...everything," he added, kissing her back.  
"Well, I've had practice," she responded.  
Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He cleared his throat...very loudly. They looked startled.  
"Oh, you're up. How much of that did you hear exactly?" Draco asked.  
"Unfortunately all of it," Harry replied, turning to Hermione. "Why the hell are you wearing Malfoy's clothes?" he asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice.  
She burst of laughing and Draco, unable to hold it in anymore, burst out laughing too.  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, you are so gullible. We planned all that," she answered, then started laughing again. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was a Kodak moment."  
"Well, it wasn't very funny."  
"Chill out Harry," Hermione said. "C'mon, let's go get some breakfast. Then we could go to the mall or something." She walked upstairs, followed by Draco, Ron and a disgruntled Harry. Hermione prepared a big breakfast and they all ate. "So, do you guys wanna go to the mall?"  
Harry shrugged, Draco nodded and Ron said "Whatever."  
"Well, I'm taking Meeshca with me this time. It seems that every time we go out, Meeshca stays here. Not this time," Hermione said, finishing her breakfast. "I'm gonna go get her ready. You guys finish eating. I'll be back in about 10 minutes to clean up the dishes." Hermione walked upstairs to Meeshca's nursery. She was awake. Hermione picked her up. She changed Meeshca and got her carry bag. She got Meeshca's carry seat, put her in it and wrapped her in a blanket. When she walked back downstairs, the guys were finished eating and Ron and Draco were cleaning up the dishes.  
"Thanks for cleaning up guys," she said as they finished.  
"Not a problem," Draco said. They all went downstairs to change. While Hermione changed, Draco watched Meeshca. Hermione wore a pair of tight blue bell-bottom jeans and a white t-shirt that had "princess" written on it. Draco, Ron and Harry got dressed when Hermione came back out. Draco slipped on a pair of black baggy Exco jeans and an "iron maiden" shirt, covered by a hoodie.  
Harry and Ron tried their best to look like Muggles, but they didn't do a very good job. Hermione took out her wand and cast a spell to make their clothes look similar to Draco's. Harry and Ron looked down at their clothes, astounded.  
"When we go to the mall, we need to get you guys some Muggle clothes," Hermione chuckled. Harry and Ron nodded. Hermione picked up Meeshca and walked upstairs, the guys following her. She went to the closet and got her Columbia jacket and put it on. Then she got her scarf and draped it around her neck. She got her gloves and put them on as well. Draco took Hermione's free hand and they began to walk to the mall. She had wrote a note telling her parents where they went. She intertwined her fingers with Draco's. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the mall.  
They first decided to take Harry and Ron to Randy River to buy some new clothes. Fred and George had given Ron 100 galleons before he had left for school that year, and of course, Harry still had money left by his parents, but since neither of them had any Muggle money, Hermione told them that she would pay for it. The guys agreed to pay her back in galleons when they went to Diagon Alley again.  
Harry was the first to try on his clothes. After each thing he tried on, he went out to get Hermione's approval. When he had everything tired on, he had decided to buy a black and red hoodie, 3 pairs of baggy jeans, a chain for his jeans and a pair of Nike sneakers. Hermione went up and paid for it, then she went back so Ron could try on some clothes. Ron ended up buying the same things as Harry, only different colors and different designs.  
"I'm gonna get a few things too," Draco said, as he scanned the store for some new clothes. He had picked out 2 pairs of jeans, a hoodie and a pair of green and silver silk boxers. He had also brought a silver necklace.  
"I wanna go to Stitches to get a new outfit. You guys wanna come? Or do you just wanna meet me somewhere else?" she asked. Draco was now holding Meeshca.  
"No, we'll come," Draco said. Harry and Ron nodded. They walked to Stitches and Hermione seen a pair of jeans that she loved. She tried them on and modeled them for Draco and waited for his approval. He nodded his agreement and she went to pay for them. She also bought another 2 pairs of pants, a zip-up sweater and 2 new tops.  
"You guys hungry?" Hermione asked.  
"A little," Ron said. Hermione laughed. She headed to the food court with the guys following her when she saw a sign in a shop window that read: "Tattoos - $10 Piercings - $5" (I know it's in Canadian dollars, but I don't know how to convert that to Francs and Pounds, so I left it as is)  
"What do you say Draco?" she asked.  
"Say to what?" he asked confused. She pointed to the sign. "Well, I've seen guys with their eyebrow and lip pierced. I guess I could get that done." Harry looked at him like he was crazy, but likely for Harry, Draco didn't notice.  
"I wanna get my bellybutton and nose done. I think I'm gonna get a tattoo too," Hermione said, turning to Ron and Harry. "Do you guys mind taking Meeshca? We shouldn't be too long."  
Ron shook his head and Draco handed her to him. They walked in. They got in right away. Draco got his piercings done in one room, while Hermione got hers done in another. She also got her tattoos done. She got a star and moon on her lower back and a ï 


	18. STRIP RON! STRIP!

"Ok!" Hermione immediately said.  
Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"Draco, you don't have to worry. I'm great at poker. I always beat these guys," she said.  
Draco still didn't look pleased but just shrugged anyway.  
"Strip poker it is then," Matt said.  
"But let's change the rules a little bit. It'll be partners, but since there is 13 of us, one person will have to sit out. Whoever has the best hand, decides who takes of an article of clothing and they decide what they take off. Ok? And once all your clothes is gone, you are out of the game, but you have to keep your clothes off till the entire game is over."  
Everyone nodded, then Cassie said, "I'll sit out."  
Hermione got up and got a deck of cards. They sat next to the person they are dating (with the exception of Harry and Ron who were partnered up). Hermione dealt the cards out.  
"Everyone understand the rules?" Hermione asked, as everyone nodded.  
They began the game. Once everyone had their final hands, Hermione came out on top. She had a straight flush.  
"Who will be your first victim Hermione?" Brandon asked.  
"Umm..."Hermione looked around and stopped at Ron. Ron turned the same color as his hair. "Ron. Pants please."  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Aww...c'mon Ron. It's only a game. And, well, let's just say this, you don't have the smallest dick in the world." At this, Ron turned redder than his hair (if that was possible). The girls were in a fit of giggles as the guys stared in disgust.  
"Hermione, that's kinda personal!" Ron said.  
"C'mon Ron, almost every girl from 6th year and above in Gryffindor knows so it's not like it's a big secret or anything."  
Ron smirked. "Fine." Ron took off his pants and sat back down in his boxers.  
The next hand was dealt and Oliver won this hand. Unfortunately for Draco, Oliver got Hermione to get rid of her top. Draco glared at Oliver and just looked at Hermione who felt completely fine with it. Harry on the other hand, was just staring at Hermione's breasts, getting excited. Round after round, clothes got discarded. (Jewelry and socks counts)  
As it stands now, Kat was wearing only her underwear, Hermione still had on everything except her shirt and socks, Bre, and Jess had on their bras and pants only (no underwear) Draco is in his boxers with his watch and necklace still on. Ron had on his boxers and socks. Matt, Phil, Sammie and Oliver were still wearing his shirt, socks and boxers. Harry was wearing the least of all. Harry was in nothing but his boxers, which were doing very little to hide his excitement. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry, had unfortunately noticed Harry's little problem and threw a pillow at him.  
The next hand, Hermione won with a flush and she looked sadly at Harry. "Sorry Harry, I have to."  
Harry blushed. "You don't HAVE to," he stated. "Please don't Hermione." Harry done a little puppy dog face.  
"Sorry Harry, give them up."  
Harry moved over and whispered something to Hermione and Hermione gasped, giggled and said, "Ok, never mind, Ron, gimme your socks."  
"What? What about Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione whispered to Ron and Ron quickly took off his socks. "Here." Ron turned to Harry and said in a low voice, "Gawd Harry, can't you control yourself? They're only girls." (I know, I'm cruel to Harry, oh well). Harry blushed, a lot.  
"Anyways get on with the game," Hermione said, dealing the cards. Kat won, and she looked at Ron. Ron felt a lump in his throat, knowing what was coming. He felt his ears turn red.  
"Ron, boxers please." Kat said, as if it was nothing at all. Ron gulped, but didn't move. "Ron, c'mon." Ron still didn't move. Draco looked at him with sympathy.  
"Ron, it's only a game," Hermione said.  
"Easy for you to say. You still have your underwear on. And your pants for that matter," Ron said.  
Hermione looked to Draco, and quickly whispered something to him. Draco looked horrified, but nodded his head.  
"What was that about?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing. Ron are you gonna get on with it or do I have to come over there and take them off myself? I'll take them off with my teeth if I have to!" Hermione said. (That was kinda gross, hey?)  
"You can go right ahead and try cause I ain't taking them off," Ron said stubbornly.  
"Fine." Hermione got up and sat next to Ron and tried to take his boxers off so they could continue the game. Ron sat with his arms folded across his chest, not moving or allowing Hermione to easily take his boxers off. Hermione slipped her hand under the brim of Ron's boxers and slid her hand all the way around them. Then she slipped her other hand under the brim and tried to slide them off, but since Ron was sitting on the floor, it was kinda hard. Ron on the other hand, just got an idea.  
"Hermione, I'll make you a deal. I'll let you take my boxers off if you let me take off the rest of your clothes. That way we are both out of the game."  
Hermione looked horrified. She looked at Draco who looked like he was about to choke Ron. Hermione sighed before looking at Ron and nodded. Ron sat up a little so that Hermione could get his boxers off easier and when they were off, the other girls began to giggle. The guys immediately looked away, except Sammie and Phil (cause they are gay in case that wasn't obvious. Some people reviewed and said it wasn't) and they didn't really care. Ron then got up and took off Hermione clothes. Then they both got up and sat on the couch, Ron tried to sit carefully on the couch so nothing was too "visible." Hermione being totally naked didn't help Harry's problem, but made it worst. He made up the excuse that he had to use the bathroom and went to fix himself.  
The game ended and everyone hastily put on their clothes. They all decided to call it a night and went to sleep. They were all sleeping in the rec. room, even Draco and Hermione.  
The next day, everyone went home early because Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry were going to the mall again. Hermione wanted to pick up a few things for Meeshca. As they were walked through the mall, they heard a little boy scream.  
"Auntie 'Mione!" the little boy exclaimed and ran towards Hermione hugging her around the legs.  
"Alex!" Hermione said picking him up, and kissing his forehead. "I missed you. Where's mommy?"  
A woman's voice came, "Right here."  
"Stevie!" Hermione called.  
"Hermy! Long time no see." Stevie said, hugging Hermione. She notices Draco standing next to her. "And who's this cutie?"  
"This is Draco Malfoy, my fiancé," Hermione said, putting Alex down and putting her arm around Draco's waist. Stevie smiled and reached out her hand, which Draco shook.  
"I'm Stephanie, Hermione's cousin, although we're like sisters. Everyone calls me Stevie though." Stevie noticed Meeshca in Draco's arms and asked, as if it wasn't obvious, "Who's this adorable little girl?" Stevie took Meeshca from Draco's arms.  
"That's my little girl Michelle."  
"Draco has to be the father. She looks just like him!"  
"Yes, he is." Hermione said. Draco smiled. He was proud of his little girl. Stevie, noticing Harry and Ron asks, "And who are these fine looking gentlemen?"  
"These are my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They are staying at my house for a few days." Stevie shook their hands as well.  
"Actually Stevie, it's a good thing I met you here today. I was going to come over after to ask you if you still have your wedding dress cause I wanted to see if I could borrow it for my wedding. I was also gonna give you your formal invitation because I'm sure my mum already phoned you and told you about it."  
"Yes she did. I really need to get home though because it's time for Alex's nap. Please come over later. We'll have tea and catch up on everything. Draco, Harry and Ron are welcome to come with you. Chow," Stevie said, picking up Alex and wove as she left.  
Hermione and the guys continued what they were doing. Hermione and Draco picked out Michelle's dress for the wedding and some other cute outfits that they saw. They then got a bite to eat before going home. Hermione drove them back when they were done.  
"Do you guys want to come when I go over to Stevie's?" she asked.  
"No, Harry and I are gonna head back to Hogwarts because we have classes tomorrow and Dumbledore told us to be back by tonight," Ron said.  
"Ok. Well, what about you Draco?"  
"No, that's alright. You can go. I'll stay with Meeshca. That will give you a chance to catch up."  
"Draco, I was thinking. I'm not trying to rush anything but, how would you feel about having our wedding in two weeks?" Draco was about to say something before Hermione interrupted him. "We have pretty much everything done except I don't have my bridesmaids picked out and I don't have the dresses or tuxes. That can all be done in two weeks. And if worst comes to worst, I can magic some tuxes and dresses."  
"Hermione, I would love nothing more than to marry you in two weeks," Draco said, pulling Hermione into a searing, passionate kiss.  
"Ok, well, all I have to do is just phone everyone and tell them that the wedding is moved up. That's not a problem."  
"Well, we better be off guys. We'll see you later," Ron said.  
"Bye guys. Thanks for coming to visit," Hermione said, hugging Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry both kissed her cheek and Apparated back. "Well Draco, I'm gonna go over to Stevie's. I just need to phone and make sure she's home." Hermione phoned Stevie, who was home, and told her she would be over in a few minutes. Hermione said bye to Draco and grabbed her car keys and headed over to Stevie's. She knocked on the door and heard giggling and rushed footsteps inside. She opened the door to see Alex running across the room, holding a plastic baseball bat and to see Stevie chase him yelling, "Alex, put down the bat! You can't play with that indoors! You wait till your father gets home! You'll be in big trouble!"  
Hermione snuck up behind Alex and grabbed him. She began tickling him as Alex began to laugh hard.  
"Aunt...'Mione...stop...tickling...me..." he said between laughs.  
"Will you stop running with the bat?" she asked, still tickling him.  
"Yes," he said as she stopped tickling him. She took the bat.  
"You are hyper today. Have you had your nap yet?" she asked him sweetly. He shook his head frantically as Stevie spoke up.  
"I don't know what is with him today. I've been trying since I've got home to get him to go to bed, but he just refuses. He's been like this all day," she said, sounding really tired. Hermione, who still had Alex in a hug asked him if he would like her to read him a story. He nodded as he started jumping up and down in her arms, causing her to almost drop him. She shifted him up farther in her arms and took him to his bedroom. She got him ready for bed and tucked him in.  
Then she grabbed a book from the bookshelf "Bouncy Baby Bear," and began to read it to him. As she read more, he snuggled up to her and fell asleep and she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. I can't wait to do this with Meescha. She gently took his head from her lap and put it on his pillow as she put the book back and left.  
Stevie was in the kitchen, pouring up two cups of tea.  
"He's asleep already?" she asked surprised. Hermione nodded. "That's amazing Hermy. You're going to make an excellent mother when Michelle gets older. So, tell me everything that's been going on with you!" So, Hermione did just that. She told her everything! I mean everything! They were talking for three hours!  
"Wow Hermy. Draco sounds amazing. I'm sure you two will be happy together. And of course you can borrow my wedding dress, but you have to let me do your hair for the wedding." Hermione agreed.  
"Oh, the wedding has been moved up. It's in two weeks," Hermione said.  
"Wow! That's soon. Will you have everything ready for then?"  
"Yeah, we have everything pretty much ready now." At that moment, Alex came out of his room, rubbing his eyes that cute way little kids do.  
"Hey Alex," Hermione said.  
"Hey Aunt 'Mione."  
"Alex baby, are you hungry? You haven't eaten since dinner," Stevie asked him. He nodded. "Would you like to stay for supper Hermione?"  
"Umm...I need to phone Draco and let him know to get some supper for himself, but I guess so." She phoned Draco and told him.  
They had supper. When they were done, Hermione helped Stevie with the dishes and they she tried on the wedding dress. It fit perfectly! It was starting to get late so Hermione thanked Stevie for everything, hugged her and Alex, said goodbye and drove home. When she got home, Draco and Meeshca were downstairs. She walked down and Draco was sitting on the couch watching TV with Meeshca asleep in his arms.  
"Aww..." Hermione said. Draco looked up.  
"Hey Bongo."  
"She sat next to him, as she smiled at him. Draco took Meeshca to Hermione's bedroom and put her in her crib. Draco had magiced a small room in the corner of Hermione's bedroom so that it would be easier for them to take care of her. When the came back out, he took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. Then smiled.  
"I told your parents about our plans to move up the wedding and your mom said that she would phone everyone, but we have to tell the Weasley's and our friends from school that are coming."  
"Thanks Draco. We have to go back to school soon to get the rest of our stuff, so we can tell everyone then. We can Apparate to the Weasley's to tell them."  
"Only two more weeks Bongo," Draco said as he leaned in and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
**A/N**: Another chapter done! Yay me! Anyway, can any of you guess what Harry whispered to Hermione while they were playing strip poker? What about what Hermione whispered to Draco? Review with your answers! By the way, I hope to soon have this fic finished and start on the sequel to it. 


	19. The Big Day!

The next day, Draco and Hermione decided that they would go to Hogwarts to get the rest of their stuff. They got ready and Hermione got Meeshca ready. They had to Apparate to Hogsmeade because, as we all know, you can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione had Meeshca tightly in her arms as she and Draco Apparated. They walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts and up to Dumbledore's office to let him know that they had come to retrieve the rest of their stuff. He had told them the password (which had been changed since they were there last). Before they had left, they told him that the wedding was moved up and asked him to tell any teachers that were asked. He nodded and bid them a good day  
They walked up to the Gryffindor common room. It was lunch time, so everyone was in the Great Hall. They packed all their stuff and sat down in the common room to tell people about the wedding. They only had to wait a few minutes before people were coming in. They told everyone they needed to tell and then they left and went back home.

  
It was the day before the wedding. During the last two weeks, Hermione had decided that Kat and Bre would be her bridesmaids and she had told everyone about the wedding date being moved ahead.  
Draco sat up in bed and stretched. He looked on the clock. It was only 6:30 and Hermione wouldn't be getting up for another hour when her alarm went off. He got out of bed and went in to check on Meeshca, who was still sleeping soundly. Then, without bothering to change, Draco went upstairs to the kitchen to make Hermione breakfast in bed.  
He still had lots of time, so he got his own breakfast first. Then he made Hermione scrambled eggs, toast, a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. He cleaned up any mess he had made and then placed Hermione's breakfast on a tray with a flower and brought it downstairs. When he walked in the room, Hermione was just sitting up.  
"Morning," he said smiling. He walked over to the bed.  
"Morning," she said. She then noticed the tray he was holding. "Is that for me?"  
"My one and only," he answered, placing the tray in front of her. She smiled. Only Draco would do something like this for her.  
"You are so sweet Draco. This is one of the reasons I am marrying you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek. She ate her breakfast. Meeshca started to cry. Draco went to get her. He picked her up out of her crib and she immediately began to coo and wiggling her arms (the cute way babies do).  
Hermione smiled as he came back out. Meeshca looked so peaceful in his arms and he looked so content holding her.  
"Do you have any plans for today?" Draco asked her.  
"Well, I need to pick up the dresses and tuxes for tomorrow. Why? Did you have something you wanted to do?"  
"No, I was just wondering."  
"Oh, Draco, you do know that I won't be spending the night here right?" she asked.  
"Huh? Why?" he asked in confusion.  
"It's a Muggle tradition that the bride and groom do not see each other the morning of the wedding and if I spend the night here, you will end up seeing me. So I will be staying at Stevie's tonight."  
"Oh," was his reply.  
"Stevie will give me a ride here tomorrow."  
"Ok, well, aren't Harry and Ron coming today? Dumbledore said that anyone going to the wedding tomorrow could have the day off to get ready and stuff," Draco said.  
"Yeah, well, I won't be leaving until tonight anyway. So I'll see them."  
They spent the rest of the day getting everything ready. The gang came over to help and Harry and Ron Apparated earlier (but not while the others were there).  
About 5 that day, the gang went home and Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron got out their wands and magiced all the decorations and made the backyard perfect. Around 10, Hermione got her stuff ready along with Meeshca, said goodnight to Draco and headed over to Stevie's. Draco was pacing the rec. room, praticing his wedding vows, since they decided to say their own. Neither Hermione nor Draco got very much sleep that night. They did get some sleep, just not very much. The morning of the wedding was very hectic for the both of them, but more so for Hermione.  
When they finally gotten ready and Hermione looked perfect, Stevie drove Hermione to her house. Everything was set up in Hermione's backyard and everyone was in their positions. When Stevie dropped Hermione off, she walked outside and took her seat. Hermione walked to the kitchen where they would walk out from. As Hermione arrived, someone gave the pianist the cue and the music began. Everyone turned to face the kitchen door. Hermione's dress wasn't fancy. It was spaghetti strapped and floor length. Kat and Bre congratulated Hermione as she came in the kitchen.  
They walked down the aisle as the wedding began. Hermione's dad linked her arm.  
It was finally time. The moment had come at last; the moment she would never forget. The day she began Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.  
As she walked up the aisle smiling, Draco was looked at her in awe. His princess was finally coming. He held back his strong urge to cry. This was the happiest moment of his life.  
When Hermione got to the altar, she kissed her dad on the cheek. She stepped closer to Draco as a tear trickled down her cheek. He took both her hands in his as they faced each other and the ceremony began.  
They went through the standard wedding procedure. It was then time for the vows. Draco was first. He squeezed Hermione's hands.  
"Hermione, the first time I saw you, I was all butterflies, because not even the moonlight in the sky was a match for your eyes. And since then, I knew that you were the person for me. You personality, your beauty, your intelligence, everything about you is perfect in my eyes. I know it is said that no one is perfect, but you are. I wouldn't change a thing about you. I would do anything for you. You are my soul mate, my everything. You always will be. I love you Hermione," he said.  
Another tear ran down Hermione's cheek before she began her wedding vows.  
"Draco, I have to admit that the first time I saw you, I found you irresistible. But then, when you acted the way you did, I thought you were a slimy git, but I still had feelings for you. I was confused. I wasn't really sure exactly how I felt anymore. But when our lips locked in the dungeons that night, my feelings were sorted out. I love you Draco and I always will. I would do anything for you too. You are the most irresistible person I know. You could have any girl that you want, I'm just glad you chose me."  
Then the minister spoke.  
"Hermione, do you take Draco to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worst, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do," she smiled. He repeated the procedure for Draco.  
"I do," he smiled. They place the rings on each other's fingers before the minister spoke again.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
And they did. After, they walked back down the aisle holding hands for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone then departed to Hermione's house. Since they only had a small wedding and there was only 30 or so people invited, they all fit nicely in Hermione's kitchen and living room. Hermione and Draco went around to shake everyone's hand. They sove the Weasley's for last. Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into a warm embrace.  
"I am so happy for you both," Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Did you enjoy the service?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, very much. It was beautiful! Where did you get the idea for a backyard wedding?" she asked.  
"Umm...my cousin Stevie's had a backyard wedding."  
"Hermione, I'm going to talk to Professor Snape," Draco said. Hermione nodded. Though neither of them would admit it at school, Serverus Snape was Draco's godfather. Draco walked off with no real intention to find Snape.  
Before long, it was time for the meal. They had already set up for the meal the night before (with the help of magic of course). The platform that they used for the altar was now put in the center of the yard with small square tables around it. At the front of the table was a large rectangular table for the head table. It was just beginning to get dark as they all went out and took their seats. Hermione and Draco had went out 15 minutes earlier to magic the food on the tables: hot turkey dinner with white wine and an angel food cake for dessert. With some help from the light on Hermione's porch, the moon and stars lit up the yard perfectly.  
At the head table, Hermione's dad stood up and raised his glass, "Draco, I'd like to welcome you into our family. I know you will treat Hermione right and I know you will be happy together. Congratulations!" he toasted them and everyone raised their glass and toasted them as well. Draco then stood up.  
"Thank you Mr. Granger. Hermione, in our vows, I said you were my everything. I'd like to prove that to you," he said. Hermione smiled, though she was a little confused. Then, she heard music. Draco took her hand and sang "My Everything" by 98 degrees. When the song was over, she kissed him and everyone cheered. They then began their meal. Once everyone was finished, Hermione stood.  
"Since Draco had sung for me, I think it's only far that I return the gesture." She cued the music and sang "Breath" by Jane French (Passions theme song). She sat down and Draco leaned in and kissed her, more passionately that she kissed him. Everyone cheered again.  
Hermione's mum, who was the MC for the wedding, rose from her seat.  
"I have a couple of congratulations to pass along before we begin the dance. From Aunt Maxine – Hermione, I hope you have a wonderful wedding. So sorry I couldn't be there. Lots of love. And from Uncle Tom – Hermione, sorry I couldn't be there on your special day. I send my love." Everyone cheered yet again.  
"Now, let the dance begin with the traditional bride/groom dance," Hermione's mum said.  
The music to "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain began as Draco took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor.  
He slipped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. As they danced, Draco thought about his mum and how much he wished she was here.  
"I wish my mum was here," Draco said. "She'd be so proud."  
"Wish granted," she said. Draco looked totally confused as Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the corner of her house. Draco looked where Hermione nodded her head and there was his mother, standing there. Solid. She wasn't a ghost, she was solid. He gasped, then looked at Hermione.  
"How did you...?" was all he could say.  
"Your mum will explain it to you in good time," was her only response. They continued the dance as Narcissa Malfoy smiled at Draco and Hermione. Everyone clapped when the song ended and Draco literally ran over to his mother and grabbed her and hugged her tight as tears began to flow uncontrollably down his cheeks. His mother wiped them away. Hermione's parents knew about Draco's "big surprise." Hermione's mother stood again.  
"Now would the bride and her father, and the groom and his mother proceed to the dance floor please," her mother asked. Hermione's father took her hand and kissed is as Draco done the same to his mother fighting back the urge to cry again. Both men led the girls to the dance floor and danced to "Because You Love Me" by Celion Dion.  
"Mum, not that I'm not happy that you're here but, how can you be here? I mean, you're dead."  
"All in good time Draco. Enjoy your night, and just remember that I will always love you my little dragon," she smiled. Draco couldn't hold back his tears anymore.  
"I've longed to hear you say that to me again. I missed you mum," he said as tears fell down his face. His mother took him in a warm embrace as the song ended. Hermione kissed her dad's cheek as Hermione's mum announced that anyone could now dance.  
Draco led his mother to a table where they could talk. Hermione followed them.  
"Mum, please tell me what's going on," Draco said.  
"Well, Draco, the truth is, that I never really died. Didn't you wonder why you were never told where my grave was?"  
"Of course I did. I fought with Dumbledore to tell me, but they wouldn't. But why did you pretend to be dead?"  
"Because if I didn't, your father would have killed us both. Dumbledore had instructed me to fake my death until Voldemort was gone for sure. I had to disguise myself to ensure both of our safety. I did it to protect us," his mother said.  
"But mum, Voldemort's been gone for a long time, and father's been in Azkaban for months. How come you didn't come out of hiding earlier?"  
"Dumbledore felt it was best if I stayed in hiding for a while longer. There were still death eaters around and if they saw me, they would kill me to do your father proud," Narcissa said, matter-of-factly.  
"But, couldn't you have at least told me you were still alive?" Draco asked.  
"Too risky. Plus, Hermione thought it would be a nice surprise for you if I showed up tonight. You are lucky to have someone that would go to sure lengths to make you happy Draco," Narcissa said.  
"Yeah I kn...wait, Hermione, you knew and didn't tell me?"  
"Yes, I was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore," Hermione said.  
"Now Draco, don't be mad at Hermione, she couldn't tell you if she wanted to because Dumbledore placed a charm on her to prevent it," Narcissa said.  
"Well, I'm just glad you are here mum," Draco said.  
  
**A/N:** Another chapter done! Yay me again! Sorry this chapter was a little sappy and Draco is way OoC, but hey, if you thought your mother was dead and found out that she was really alive, you'd be happy too. If anyone is confused about the whole Narcissa thing, just send me a review and I will be happy to answer your questions.


	20. Seeking Comfort

The rest of the dance went by rather quickly, ending around 3 for most people. Alex, Meeshca and Hermione's grandmother went to bed earlier.  
Hermione and Draco spent the next month just doing things that husbands and wives do: caring for Meeshca and just hanging out with friends. They would get in the occasional fights, but that's to be expected for all couples. On the first of April, Harry and Ron received a letter from Hermione telling them that they needed to come immediately. They walked to Hogsmeade and Apparated to Hermione's. When they arrived, they saw Hermione sitting on the couch crying. Draco and Meeshca were nowhere to be seen. They walked over to her and Ron put a comforting arm around her.  
"Hermy, what's wrong?"  
Between sobs, Hermione said, "Draco left. He took Meeshca with him. He said he was never coming back and he said that he was gonna make sure I never see Meeshca again."  
"That bastard," Harry said. Ron looked at Harry and shook his head.  
"Hermione, do you know why Draco left?" Ron asked.  
"He said that I wasn't treating Meeshca very good and he said that he found on a bruise on her arm that I gave her. He also said that I wasn't having sex with him when he wanted me to," Hermione said, crying more.  
"I'll go upstairs and put on a pot of tea Hermione," Ron said, heading upstairs. As he walked past Harry he whispered, "Try to cheer her up." He walked upstairs and put on some tea.  
"Hermione, it's gonna be ok. Me and Ron are here for you. We always will be," Harry said, trying to keep her cheery.  
Hermione looked up at Harry and noticed a picture of Meeshca that she had hung on the wall. It was a picture of Draco and Meeshca in the park. Hermione got up and walked over to where the picture hung. She took it off the wall and went back and sat on the couch and continued to stare at it. She started to cry again.  
"My baby...I'll kill him if he hurts her! How could he do this to me Harry?"  
"Hermione, maybe it would be best if you didn't look at this picture right now," Harry stated, trying to take the picture away from her.  
"NO! Harry, don't you get it? My baby is gone, ok? He has her. She needs to be with me! Not him! I need my little girl here next to me! What did I do to deserve this?" Hermione asked, leaning her head into Harry's chest and sobbed. Harry, who wasn't quite expecting that, patted Hermione's back in an awkward way.  
"Hermione, we'll get Meeshca back for you."  
Hermione continued to sob into Harry's chest as Ron came back down with a pot of tea and three mugs.  
"Hermione, it's gonna be ok," Ron said soothingly.  
"No it won't Ron! He has my baby! I'll never see her again. Draco's powerful. He'll make sure I never see her again," Hermione said, placing her head in her hands.  
Ron put a comforting arm around her and Hermione turned and sobbed into Ron's shoulder. Ron lifted Hermione's head off his shoulder and held her chin as he wiped away her tears.  
"Hermione, drink this," Ron said, pouring her up a cup of tea. "It'll help. Mum says it always cheers people up."  
Hermione obeyed him and drank her tea. They spent the rest of the night trying to keep Hermione cheered up and talked about memories at Hogwarts and all the adventures they went on together. Hermione seemed to be cheered up a little by the time they decided to go to bed. Hermione went in her room and got ready for bed. She fell asleep, but around midnight, she woke suddenly. She quietly got out of bed and went out to the rec. room. When she went out, she noticed that Harry was awake.  
"Hermione, what are you doing up?" Harry asked.  
"Had a nightmare, you?"  
"Just couldn't sleep. I was thinking of you."  
"Harry, I'm glad you're so concerned. Ron too. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."  
"Of course we're there for you 'Mione. You wanna stay up and talk? We haven't done that in a while. It'll be just like old times."  
"Sure, but maybe we should go in my room. We might wake Ron up. Plus, we won't be able to talk over his snoring," Hermione said.  
"I know. His snoring could wake the dead."  
She and Harry quietly got up and went to Hermione's room. They sat on her bed and she lit a candle on her night table instead of turning on the lights. They started talking about the upcoming graduation at Hogwarts, which was due to take place in a week. They had just started talking about who they thought Dumbledore would ask to speak in front of everyone when Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione square on the lips and Hermione done something totally unexpected; she kissed him back! He was shocked but didn't pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss. She didn't show a sign of wanting him to stop so he ran his fingers through her hair. Then he started to kiss her neck as she took of his shirt. He slipped his hands up under her tank top and slipped it over her head.  
She ran her fingers along the brim of Harry's boxers and slipped them off as Harry's erection grew. Harry finished removing the rest of Hermione's clothes, and as he did, Hermione felt his erection on her leg. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to "work her magic."  
He moaned and he gently pushed her back on the bed. She quickly got her wand and whispered "Silencio!" as Harry climbed on top of her and traced a trail of kisses down Hermione's front. Hermione was running her fingers through Harry's messy hair and as Harry got down to Hermione's stomach, he swirled his tongue around her bellybutton as she moaned. Then he continued down to her clit and ran his tongue along the opening and then he ran his tongue back up along her body as he inserted his now rock hard shaft in her, moving it in and out as they grind their hips together.  
"Harder, faster!" Hermione groaned as he obeyed. Harry could feel himself reaching climax, but he didn't stop pumping and he came, filling Hermione with his seed. She screamed his name in ecstasy. She came a few minutes later and Harry collapsed on top of her. He kissed her, once more exploring her mouth. She tasted of vanilla; so sweet...Harry got up and went to the bathroom, cleaned himself and put on his clothes. Hermione put on her clothes as well. Harry then went to the door, and before he left, he pointed his wand at Hermione.  
"Harry, what are you doing?"  
"Sorry Hermione, but if you remember this night, you are bound to tell Draco, then I'll be dead. I have to erase your memory of it. Obliviate Mementius!" A flash of white light came from Harry's wand and hit Hermione. She fell back on her bed, asleep. Harry left. He smirked as he walked back out to the rec. room and lay on the bed he had conjured earlier. He finally knew what it felt like to shag Hermione.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm getting good. 3 chapters in two days! For the record, I only half made up Obliviate Mementius. Obliviate is from the actual HP books, I added Mementius after it so that will allow the spell two only erase a certain memory. Please don't flame me for that. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter and since I am out of school now, I should be able to post chapters faster. REVIEW! 


	21. Draco's Return Brings Out The Truth

The next day, Hermione woke up and stretched. She walked out to the rec. room where Ron and Harry were already up and dressed. They were playing a game of Wizard's Chess.  
"Morning Hermione," Ron and Harry said.  
"Morning guys."  
"How did you sleep?" Harry asked.  
"Wonderfully. I sleep the entire night. I thought I would wake up during the night, but I slept like a charm."  
"Good to hear. What do you say we go upstairs and I'll cook us some breakfast? Then we can go outside and maybe go for a horse ride." Ron said.  
"Sounds good to me."  
They walked upstairs and Ron cooked them all a breakfast. When they were finished, Hermione helped Ron with the dishes. Then she told them to wait up here for a minute while she went downstairs to get dressed. The phone rang and she answered it. After a couple of minutes, she hung up the phone and smiled. She went and got dressed and went upstairs where Ron and Harry were waiting.  
"Ok, let's go."  
"You wanna go for a horse ride?" Harry asked.  
"Sure."  
They walked out to the stables and Hermione saw Draco's horse.  
"Draco," she said longingly.  
"Yes?" came a voice.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry turned around to see Draco standing there, holding Meeshca.  
"You bastard, what are you doing here? I think you've hurt Hermione enough. You don't need to come here with Michelle and tease her," Harry said.  
"For your information, Potter, I came here to tell Hermione that she has to be in court on the 20th of May," Draco said.  
"Court?" Hermione asked, stunned.  
"Yes Granger, court. I filed an order on Michelle. This will be the last time you see your precious little girl. Enjoy it while it lasts."  
Hermione ran over to Draco.  
"Give me my baby. NOW!"  
"Do you think I'm nuts? Of course you can't have Meeshca. You've done enough damage to her," Draco said, smirking. Hermione nodded slightly, so that it was only obvious to Draco.  
Harry ran over to Malfoy and slapped him across the face.  
"Listen asshole, you better give Michelle to Hermione right now, or I'll show you damage."  
Draco laughed and then smiled at Hermione.  
"Calm down Potter. You're so easily fooled. You really think that I would keep Hermione away from her daughter? And not only that, do you really think that I would leave Hermione? Especially over something so stupid. If you look at Michelle's arms, you'll come to find that there isn't a bruise to be seen," Draco said.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
"Ever hear of an April Fool's joke? Gawd, you need to lighten up Potter. Hermione just wanted to know how you would react if this ever really happened, which it won't."  
"That's right Harry. None of this is real. Draco didn't really leave me. He was just visiting his mother at Malfoy Mansion," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, how could you lie about something like that? It's not a laughing matter and it's not something that you should joke about either. I thought you were more responsible than that. I guess living with Malfoy caused you to stoop to this level. It's pathetic Hermione," Harry said.  
"For the love of god Harry. It...was...a...joke," Hermione said, stressing the last 4 words. "Get over it. We told Ron about it and he didn't seem to care, so what's your problem?"  
"My problem is that you lied to me Hermione," Harry answered.  
"Harry, I'm sorry. It's just...I wanted to...oh forget it. You just can't take a joke. Besides, it was April Fool's Day after all."  
"Well, I guess I can forgive you, but please promise me that you won't do anything like this again Hermione. Please?" Harry said.  
"Promise Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him.  
Then she took Meeshca from Draco's arms.  
"We were just going for a horse ride. Why don't we all go?" Hermione said.  
"Sure, why not."  
They all saddled a horse and Hermione held on to Meeshca as they rode around. When they got back, they all went downstairs and Hermione noticed a letter with the Hogwarts crest sitting on the table. She opened it and read it out loud.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,  
Firstly, congratulations again on your wedding. I wrote you this letter to inform you that we would like you to return to Hogwarts on the morning of the graduation, which I'm sure you know by now, is the 8th of April. The purpose is to help your fellow classmates decorate and prepare the Great Hall. We wish to have everyone's input on this activity, so if you could please return to the school around 8:00 on that morning, it would be appreciated. Dress robes are obligatory for the supper, and then, if you wish, you may change into something more comfortable for the dance portion.  
As you know, everyone is required to have a partner, but considering the circumstances, I'm sure that won't be a problem for you two. Please extend this along to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Thank you. See you then.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
Ron and Harry looked at each other with weird looks on their faces.  
"We have to get dates?" Harry asked, stunned.  
"Ron, I happen to know that Pansy Parkinson has a thing for you. If you want, I could hook you two up for the graduation," Draco said. Ron though for a second.  
"Ok, I mean, Pansy is hot. How bad could it be?" Ron said.  
"That's the spirit. As for you Potter, I can't help you there. You're on your own."  
Harry glared at Draco.  
"Well, maybe we should go to Hogwarts and tell Pansy about the graduation," Hermione suggested. They nodded in agreement. Hermione went upstairs and left Meeshca with her parents. They all Apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts. Draco headed down to the Slytherin dungeons and they rest followed him. When they were only about a foot away from the common room, Pansy came out. She ran over to Draco and hugged him.  
"Drakie! So good to see you again!" Pansy squealed. They she noticed Ron and blushed.  
"Pansy, Draco was telling me how much you fancy me and I was just wondering if you would want to go to the graduation ceremony with me. That is if you haven't already found someone," Ron asked.  
"Of course I will!" Pansy squealed again. She ran over and hugged Ron. Catching him off guard and almost making him fall backwards. Almost.  
"Does this mean we are an item now?" Pansy asked, letting go of Ron.  
"If you want us to be," he replied. He always thought Pansy was one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts, and if she fancied him, he wasn't gonna say no.  
"Yay!" Pansy took Ron's hand and practically dragged him into the Slytherin common room. They sat on the couch and started talking. Well, to be exact, Pansy was doing all the talking and Ron was just sitting there, trying to keep up with what she was saying.  
  
"So Harry, do you have anyone in mind to ask to the graduation?" Hermione asked.  
"I think so, but are people in a different year allowed to go?" Harry asked.  
"I don't see why not. I need, they're your date."  
"Ok, well, let's go then," Harry said, headed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. When he entered, she was sitting on the couch, reading a book, her flaming red hair tied back in a sloppy bun. He walked over to her and sat next to her.  
"Hey Gin, what are you reading?"  
"A book that my mum sent me. It's a Muggle romance novel."  
"Speaking of romance, would you like to go to the graduation with me?"  
Ginny took her eyes off her book and looked at Harry.  
"Really? You want to go with me?"  
"Sure. Why not? We'd have a great time."  
"Of course I'll go with you Harry. I've always had kind of a thing for you."  
Harry smiled. He had a date for the graduation. So what if it was his best friend's sister. It's only a graduation, right? If not as if anything was going to happen, right?  
About an hour later, Hermione, Harry and Draco were sitting in the common room. Ginny had gone off with some of her friends, no doubt to tell them her good news. Harry had just told Hermione and Draco his news.  
"Harry, you asked Ginny?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
"Yeah so what?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, this is bad. Does Ron know yet?"  
"Yeah, he knows. Hermione, what's the big deal?"  
Ron walked in the common room, followed by Pansy. They sat down on another couch.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Ron asked.  
"Ron, you know Harry asked Ginny to the graduation, right?" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, what's the big deal? It's only dinner and a dance."  
"Don't tell me you guys didn't heard the saying about the graduation?" Hermione said, looking at them.  
"What saying?" Ron asked.  
"The saying that says whoever you invite to your graduation, you have to spend that night with," Hermione said, not believing that they haven't heard that before.  
"So Hermione? Of course they are gonna spend the night together, he did ask her. I didn't expect him to ask Ginny and when he got there, go off and dance with someone else," Ron said, really confused.  
"Not that kind of spend the night together Ron."  
"You don't mean...please don't tell me that...Harry has to sleep with Ginny?" Ron asked nervously.  
"That's what I meant Ron."  
Ron looked menacingly at Harry.  
"Harry, I swear. If you sleep with my sister, you better plan on dying when I find out. And believe me, I will find out. I don't care what the saying says. You better not sleep with my sister," Ron said in that big brother kind of way.  
"Chill out Ron mate. I wouldn't do that if you didn't want me to."  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, but hey, it's still another chapter. I am so happy. 4th chapter in two days. That's a big time record for me. Any questions? Confusion? Review! I'll answer any questions you have. 


	22. Getting Ready

"Well guys, we should really get going. We'll see you guys later," Hermione said to Harry, Ron and Pansy, who was sitting on Ron's lap. They waved as they left. As they walk to Hogsmeade, Draco took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.  
"Draco, I wanna check out a new robe shop here in Hogsmeade. Lavender told me it was full of beautiful robes."  
"Ok, which one?"  
"I think it's Olivia's All-Occasion Robes." (A/N: Totally made up because I dunno if there really is a robe shop in Hogsmeade. If there is and you know, send a review to let me know.)  
"Ok, well, it's right ahead. Let's go," Draco said.  
They walked in to the shop and Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight of all of the magnificent robes. It really was robes for all occasions. She walked over to the section labeled "graduation robes" and her eyes rested on a baby blue set of robes. They were floor length that had on button in front. They resembled their school robes except there was no crest on the front left hand side.  
  
"Draco, these are beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Well, try them on and see," Draco said. Hermione found a set that was here size and went into a dressing room and tried them on. She felt like a princess! The robes fit perfectly, so she went out to show Draco.  
"Wow Hermione, you look stunning!"  
"He's right, you do," came the store owners voice. "Hi, I'm Olivia, the owner of this store. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Yes, I would like to buy these robes," Hermione said. She went in and took them off and redressed. Then she placed the robes on the counter for Olivia to check them in.  
"30 Galleons, 9 sickles and 12 knuts," Olivia said.  
"Wow, that's a lot of money," Hermione said, handing Olivia the money. "But they are beautiful robes so it's worth it."  
Olivia put Hermione's robes in a bag and they headed out the door.  
"Draco, did you want to stay in Hogsmeade for a bit or go directly home? I mean, we haven't been here in so long," Hermione admitted.  
"Well, I guess we could go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer," Draco said. So they did. They walked to the Three Broomsticks and Draco ordered two butterbeers. He and Hermione sat at an empty table and began talking.  
"It's nice what you done for Ron," Hermione said.  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"Setting him up with Pansy," Hermione said.  
"Oh that. Well, I knew Pansy liked him and I wanted to do something nice for him to make up for all the time I spent teasing him and stuff."  
"Well, they looked so cute together. And they both look so happy. But did you see the look on Ron's face when I told them that the person you take to the grad you have to sleep with? I thought he was ready to fly at Harry and kill him!" Hermione said.  
"Well, if Potter does sleep with Ginny, I think Ron really will kill him."  
"Yeah, I think you're right," Hermione agreed.  
They finished their butterbeer and left. They Apparated back to the house. Hermione hung her dress robes in her closet so they wouldn't get wrinkled. Then Draco suggested going to Diagon Alley for the rest of the day. Hermione agreed and went upstairs and got Meeshca. She got her changed and held her tightly as she and Draco Apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts' to find a book on quick hair do's and makeup, while Draco went to Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions to get his robes for the graduation. Hermione found the book she was looking for and continued to look around while she was waiting for Draco.  
She came upon a book called "Magic For Expectant Mothers." She started to flick through it and her eyes widen at the type of spells and potions that the book contained: potions and spells to reduce your belly size, spells to make the delivery less painful, potions to speed up the length of your pregnancy and all kinds of other interesting things. She decided to buy the book incase she became pregnant again. She had just finished paying for the book when Draco walked in.  
"Did you get your robes?" Hermione asked Draco, noticing that he wasn't carrying any bags.  
"Yes, but I got Madame Malkin to hold on to it for me so you could see it first," he answered.  
"Ok, well, let's go. I'm finished." They walked back to the shop and Draco went in to try on the robes he had picked out. They were dark blue and similar to the ones Hermione had bought (only they were for a guy obviously). He came back out.  
"You look so handsome Draco, you have to get those."  
"Ok, gimme a sec and I'll be back out." Draco went back in and changed, and came out and paid for his robes. They decided to walk around before going home.  
The next week went by uneventful and before Draco or Hermione knew, it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. They quickly showered and got anything and everything they needed for that night. Hermione went upstairs and kissed her parents and Meeshca. She made for sure they knew how to get to Hogwarts the way Dumbledore told them. They told her to stop worrying and go before they are late. They Apparated and when they got to Hogwarts, they went directly to the Great Hall where most of the students were. They found Ron, Harry and Pansy and went to sit with them.  
"Hey guys," Hermione said.  
"Hey," the three said in unison.  
"So, what are we waiting for?" Draco asked.  
"Dumbledore needs to tell us what we are working on and how to go about doing it. Then we can get started. There are also a few Slytherins that haven't showed up yet," Pansy said.  
"They're coming now," Ron said, noticing the door open. The Slytherins took their seats and Dumbledore stood up.  
"The time has finally come for your graduation. Most of you have been waiting for this day for seven years; the day that you would finally become legal witches and wizards. The theme for this graduation is unity, so I would like you all to work together to make this graduation as memorable as possible. There is a list posted on the door of what each of you will be doing. Find your name, and if you are unsure of what you are supposed to do, come and see me," Dumbledore finished. "And no magic is allowed, except for those who are bewitching the ceiling." As Dumbledore finished this, every decoration needed, magically appeared in front of them.  
Everyone rushed over to the door to see what they were supposed to do. Hermione, Lavender, Harry and Draco all had to write speeches for the graduation. Ron and Pansy, along with Neville, Dean, Pavarti and Padma, had to set up the tables. Hermione and Draco went to the library to write their speeches. It had taken them quite some time to come up with their speeches, but they eventually got them finished. They then returned to the Great Hall to see how the decorating was coming along.  
It looked magnificent! Where the teachers table used to be, there was now a small platform and podium. The house banners were all hanging from the ceiling in front of the platform. There were individual tables to fit 12 people, along with a long table for the Head Boys and Head Girls (Draco and Harry and Hermione and Lavender. I don't think I mentioned that before, but that's why they both had to write speeches), prefects and Professor Dumbledore.  
Around 7:00pm, the Great Hall was finished and everyone was excused to go and get ready. Hermione had went up to the girl's dorm and use the book she had bought in Flourish and Blott's to do her hair and make-up. Her hair was put up in a bun with strands of hair falling down and two strands in front on either side of her face. She had on a little pink blush and light blue eye shadow. She also had on a clear lipgloss She put on her robes, made for sure she had her speech, and walked down to the common room.  
The three guys were waiting when Hermione came down.  
"You look beautiful Hermione," Draco said smiling.  
"Yeah Hermione, you look amazing," Ron said.  
"Thanks guys, Harry, Ginny told me she would be down soon, she is just fixing her hair," Hermione said.  
"Ok Hermione. And you do look stunning," Harry said.  
"Well Hermione, Dumbledore told us to go down early, so we better get going," Draco said.  
Hermione nodded, as she took Draco's hand and walked down to the Great Hall. They took their places as Dumbledore gave them a few words of encouragement.  
"Hermione, you're parents and daughter have arrived, along with your mother Draco. Would you like to go and see them?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes," Hermione said. Hermione and Draco's parents (well, Draco's mother) walked in. Hermione's mother was holding Meeshca. Hermione ran over to her mother and hugged her tightly.  
"Hermione, I'm so proud of you. I always knew you could do well. Congratulations Hermione!" her mother said.  
"Thanks mum!" Hermione said, a tear running down her cheek. "I'll see you later. I have to go and sit down. Everyone is starting to come in. See you!" Hermione said, briefly kissing her mother on the cheek and going to sit down.  
Everyone started to come in and sit down. Once everyone took their seats, Dumbledore stood up.  
"Sadly, another year has come and gone. But I am pleased to announce that this group of students have been the best group that Hogwarts has seen in a long time. Most 7th years are very anxious to get this happy event started, so without further ado, let us begin with this year's graduation!"  
  
**A/N:** The reason I have Draco and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl was because they were the original Heads, but then when they left, Harry and Lavender took their places. Now there are two head boys and two head girls. Sorry if that confused anyone. Also, if you wanna know how much money Hermione's dress robes were, they were $200 Canadian and $147.32 US 


	23. Graduation!

"Now, I would like to call on the two Head Boys to read their speech," Dumbledore said.  
Draco and Harry walked up to the podium. Draco began and half way through, Harry continued. (I'm not gonna type up the guys speech, I will only type the girls.)  
The crowd applauded and Dumbledore called on the Head Girls to read their speech. Hermione began.  
"When we came to Hogwarts 7 years ago, none of us had any idea what was in store for us. Along the way, we developed many kinds of skills and knowledge. We gained friendships, romances and much more. We gained life long friends. We've been through good and bad times, happy and sad times, but we always pulled through in the end," Hermione said. Then Lavender continued.  
"Along this road, we became qualified witches and wizards. We learnt potions, spells and flying abilities and like Hermione said, we've made life-long friends. These past 7 years have been filled with so many memories and if anyone has any memories they would like to share, could you please come up to the front please," Lavender ended.  
Draco walked over to the podium.  
"I'll always remember that time before Christmas when we had that big party in the Slytherin common room. Everyone got wasted and had a major hangover for the rest of the weekend. That was the best party Hogwarts has ever seen!" Draco said, along with some cheers from the Slytherins and a few other "special students" that were invited.  
Hermione then stood in front of the podium.  
"During Christmas break, some of the Gryffindors had a game of Truth or Dare and Harry was dared to run around the halls in only his boxers singing "I Love Snape." I'll never forget the look on his face when he came back."  
They had continued with memories as different people came up to share things they would never forget. After, Dumbledore had told everyone to take their seats as he called them up to get their diplomas. As that was over, the food magically appeared on their plates. You could hear gasps from some of the Muggle parents. As the meal was over, Dumbledore told the students that they could now return, quickly, to their dormitories to change into something more comfortable while the tables were cleared away. After the supper, the parents had returned home.  
Most students did. Hermione put on a pair of bellbottom jeans and a baby blue tank top. She left her hair the way it was and just touched up her make up. Draco had put on a pair of jeans that he bought when he went shopping with Hermione (earlier in the fic) and a white muscle shirt. They all went back down to the Great Hall and the dance began. (Not gonna put in the details cause I'm sure you know how dances go). Later that night, after the dance was over, some of the Slytherins had announced that there was a party in the Slytherin common room. Most people (including Ron, Pansy, Hermione and Draco) went down, but others (like Harry and Ginny), had returned to their own common rooms.  
Harry and Ginny sat on the couch, talking about the night.  
"So, did you have a good time?" Harry asked.  
"Yes. Did you?"  
"Yeah. Especially since I was with such a beautiful girl," Harry said.  
Ginny blushed as Harry leaned in and kissed her. The longer they sat there, the more passionate the kiss got. Harry began to kiss Ginny's neck when she said, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private."  
Harry nodded as they walked upstairs to the boys' dorm.  
They picked it up where they left off and it eventually developed. Ginny cast a silencing charm around the bed. About an hour later, Harry was lying next to Ginny breathing heavy.  
Down in the Slytherin common room, Draco and Hermione were up in Draco's bed doing the same thing Harry and Ginny had. They fell asleep in their lovers' arms that night.  
  
**A/N:** I know this chapter is short. In fact, it's the shortest one yet. Sorry I didn't put in a lot of detail but I think you can get the idea. 


	24. A Surprise and Exams?

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. **babigyrl122** – glad you like it. **Miranda** thanks for looking over my fic for me before I submit it. And I'm glad you like it.

** 2 Months Later  
** Hermione and Draco were sitting on the couch in Hermione's rec. room. It was the morning (around 9:00) and Meeshca was asleep in her crib. She was almost 4 months old now.  
"Draco, I was just wondering. What do you think about having more children?"  
"You mean, right now?" Draco asked confused.  
"No, I mean, if I told you that I was pregnant right now, what would you think?"  
"I'd be happy, so yeah, I guess I do want more children. Especially if they are anything like Michelle...But, you aren't pregnant now are you?" Draco asked.  
"No, it was just an example," Hermione said.  
"OK, but I guess I wouldn't care."  
At that moment, Hermione heard a tapping sound at the window. She went over to find a brown barn owl with a letter attached to its leg. Hermione took the letter and the owl hooted and flew off. Hermione went back to the couch and opened the letter.  
"It's from your mum, Draco," Hermione said, handing the letter to Draco, which he read out loud.  
"Draco and Hermione, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over for afternoon tea with me. I haven't seen you guys in over a month and I feel that I am responsible. I would love to see you guys, so you can owl me back or just Apparate. From Narcissa Malfoy," Draco read. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. I wouldn't mind going. What about you?"  
"Well, she is right. She hasn't seen us in over a month. Maybe we could bring Meeshca over to see her. It's not fair for her to be kept away from her only granddaughter," Draco said.  
"OK, well, I don't want to wake her up and it's still early, so maybe we could go for a swim first?" Hermione suggested.  
"But we can't leave Michelle in here by herself," Draco stated.  
"We can put her in her car seat and bring her out with us. That way if she wakes up or cries, we will be right there. She can also be outdoors that way."  
"Ok, well, fine by me," Draco said. "I'm gonna go get changed. You get Meeshca."  
Hermione nodded and went to get Meeshca. She picked her up, careful not to wake her and put her in her car seat. Hermione put the sun visor (not sure if that's what it's called) down, so that the sun wouldn't get in Meeshca's eyes and then she buckled her in. Draco walked out, ready to go. Hermione passed Meeshca to Draco and went to get changed too. She put on her blue bikini and grabbed some towels.  
"Ready to go?" Draco asked.  
"Yep, ready." They walked out to Hermione's back yard, Draco carrying Michelle. They put Michelle down by the side of the pool (which was in Hermione's yard in case I didn't mention it in an earlier chapter). Draco stepped on in the pool and started to swim laps while Hermione made for sure that Meeshca was alright where she was and that the sun wasn't in her face and stuff, then she too got in the pool and started doing laps.  
After a while, Hermione got out a blow up floating chair (the kind that you lay on and just float around on). Draco continued swimming around. Suddenly Michelle woke up and started to cry. Hermione was floating around the edge, so she floated over to check on Meeshca. She got out of the pool and undone Michelle from the seat. She took her out and started to rock her. Michelle soon stopped crying and Hermione continued to hold her. Draco got out soon after and looked at his watch.  
"It's 11:00 and we should go and get ready if we are going to the Manor," he said.  
"Yeah, you're right."  
They went back into the house and Hermione and Draco got dried off and dressed. Hermione dressed up a little bit, wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. Draco just put on whatever he took out of the closet. Hermione changed Meeshca and then ran upstairs to tell her mum where they were going and went back to Apparate with Draco to the Manor.  
Draco held onto Meeshca as he Apparated, Hermione following right behind him. They Apparated to the setting room and Narcissa was there.  
"Oh, I'm glad you decided to come," she exclaimed.  
"We were happy to," Hermione said, smiling.  
Narcissa noticed Draco holding Meeshca in his arms. She took Meeshca from Draco.  
"Oh, she's gotten so big! I still can't believe my son is a father."  
Draco flushed.  
"Well, you all sit down and relax while I go and put tea on," Narcissa said, handing Michelle back to Draco and walking downstairs.  
About 10 minutes later, Narcissa came back upstairs holding a pot of tea and a plate of cookies. They had tea and cookies with Mrs. Malfoy. Then they said their goodbyes and went home, promising to return every week to see her.  
When they got home, Draco let Meeshca down and she started crawling around the rec. room floor. Meeshca had been crawling for a week and now everything had to be baby proof. Draco and Hermione sat on the couch and started to watch TV when Hermione got a queasy feeling in her stomach.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
"I dunno. I just started feeling sick...I wonder if I could be..." she didn't have time to finish, because her stomach overcame her and she ran to the bathroom, hand over her mouth and she reached the toilet just in time. She puked.  
When she cleaned herself up, she ran out to the bedroom and went to her bookshelf. She grabbed the book she had bought in Flourish and Blott's "Magic For Expectant Mothers" and flipped to the section entitled, "How to Tell If You Really Are Pregnant." She found a spell, grabbed her wand and pointed it at her stomach and muttered the incantations. A blue light appeared at the tip of her wand. She scanned the results and found that she was 2 months pregnant. She squealed. Draco ran in the room.  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
"Draco look," Hermione said, pointing to the light and then to the book.  
"You're pregnant?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, tears starting to roll down her cheek. Draco hugged Hermione tightly.  
"Oh my God Hermione, that's great."  
"I know. Now I need to tell my parents and Ron and Harry and everyone!" Hermione said.  
"Well, let's go upstairs and tell your parents now," Draco said, taking Hermione's hand.  
They walked upstairs and Draco told Hermione's parents. They were happy for her and started hugging her.  
"Oh my God, now we need to buy another crib and stuff because Meeshca is still using hers," Hermione said.  
"Well, we can always go shopping Hermione," her mother said.  
"Yeah, we need to go and tell Harry and Ron. Bye mum," Hermione said.  
Hermione and Draco Apparated, yet again, to Hogsmeade and walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts and directly to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione told Harry and Ron. Ron was happy for them, while Harry on the other hand had a worried look on his face.  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Congratulations."  
"Hermione, I'm gonna be there for you this time. Last time I wasn't, but this time I will be," Ron said.  
"Me too," Harry agreed.  
"Thanks guys, but don't forget that you are still in school for another 23 days," Hermione said. "And Dumbledore wouldn't like it if you two asked to get out of school earlier. Your exams are coming up soon. OH NO! I have to do exams too! Oh my God! I haven't even started revising for them yet! C'mon Draco we have to get back. I have to start revising. Bye guys!" Hermione said and without another word, she ran to Hogsmeade and Apparated back home.

**A/N:** I know this chapter isn't long, but it's longer than the other one. Anyways, this fic is only gonna have one more chapter, then I am moving on to the sequel. I have lots of surprises in store, so I hope you keep reading it. Please read and review, even flame me if you want, I don't really care as long as I get some reviews. Thanks again to **Miranda** for reading my chapters before they go online. XOXO **Read 'n' Review!**


	25. OH NO!

A/N: Thanks to god-of-all-kicking-things (no, I can't make Harry die, sorry), yaukira (glad you like it), and Miranda (glad you like it too) for reviewing. On with the last chapter (of this fic anyways).  
  
When Hermione went home, she got changed into something comfortable (her pajamas) and got out all her Hogwarts stuff and started to revise for her exams. Like Dumbledore had said, a professor had come to her house twice a week and delivered her school work and she had, up until now, kept on top of her school work, passing in all her assignments on time, but now, she had fallen behind. Her exams were in less than three weeks and they were on everything they had learnt at Hogwarts. Most of it was practical (actually doing the magic). What was she going to do?! Draco had arrived home a few minutes after Hermione. He put Michelle in her playpen and went to look for Hermione.  
The first place he went to was her room and sure enough, there she was, flipping through her books furiously.  
"Hermione baby, calm down. You're gonna do fine on the exams. I mean, you're the smartest person at Hogwarts. And besides, furiously trying to cram all that information now is only going to make it worst. And most of the exams are practical anyways."  
"Draco, I need to study all this. Please don't bother me, you just take care of Meeshca and I'll study."  
"Hermione, we can..." Draco started, but was cut off by Hermione.  
"Draco, please just leave me alone!" Hermione said.  
Draco didn't even bother to try anymore. He just left. Hermione stayed there, continuing to flip through book after book, quill scribbling on her parchment.  
And it continued. Hermione hadn't eaten or slept in three days. She was pregnant and skinny as a rake. Draco tried, but to no avail, to get her to eat something. She just kept pushing him out the door without taking her eyes off her book. The only time she had left her bed, was to use the bathroom, and even then, she still had her nose buried in a book.  
Whenever Draco had tried to go to sleep at night, she refused to let him sleep in the bed, so Draco was forced to sleep on the couch in the rec. room. Draco wasn't very happy about this.  
On the evening of the third day, Draco was tired of it! He went to their bedroom and walked in.  
"Hermione, this has got to stop! You haven't eaten in three days, ok? It's unhealthy for you, especially now. I mean, you not eating could cause the baby to die. You can get really sick too. You have to eat something. You haven't even seen Meeshca in three days!" Draco said, walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.  
"Draco, go away. I need to study."  
"Hermione, just her me out. We can study together, you know. I mean, go upstairs and get something to eat. Then, when you come back down, we can sit down and study together. You don't need to be stressing over exams this much. That's unhealthy too. If a pregnant mother is stressed, it can cause her baby to be disabled or even die. Hermione please listen to me," Draco said. Hermione thought about it. She didn't want her baby to die. Draco was right, she needed to eat something and stop stressing over the exams.  
"Draco, you're right," was all that Hermione said. She got out of bed and hugged him. He took her upstairs and got her something to eat. And boy did she eat, but then again, if you hadn't eaten in three days and you were pregnant, you'd eat a lot too.  
"Feel any better now?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah, I should have listened to you in the first place," she responded. "I'm gonna take the rest of the night and do absolutely nothing. I'm gonna relax."  
"That's good then," Draco said. "Maybe you could spend time with Michelle. She's been crying a lot lately and I think it's because she hasn't seen you."  
Hermione smiled weakly. "I guess I better go see her. Where is she?"  
"She's in the family room with your parents."  
Hermione walked to the family room and walked in. She walked over and picked Meeshca up.  
"Hey sweetie," she said soothingly. Meeshca cooed.  
Draco smiled. He was happy that Hermione finally stopped studying, even if it was only long enough to eat something and see Meeshca again.  
But Hermione had done more than that. She didn't touch another book the rest of the night. In fact, she and Draco spent most of the night playing with Meeshca. Then, when Meeshca had fell asleep, Draco and Hermione went to bed as well.  
The next morning, Hermione had woke up around 10 and went upstairs to surprise Draco with breakfast. When she woke, Meeshca was awake, so she changed her and took her upstairs too and put her in her highchair. When Draco woke up, he noticed that Hermione was in bed, so he went on upstairs to the kitchen and found breakfast already on the table for him. Hermione was sitting at the table eating her breakfast when he came in.  
"Morning Draco. Hungry?" she asked.  
"A little. Did you make this?"  
"Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up and come up to have breakfast with me. But you were taking too long so I started to eat without you."  
Draco smiled and sat next to Hermione. He leaned in and kissed her lips before starting to eat breakfast.  
"What was that for?"  
"Just because I love you and I haven't kissed you in three days."  
"Oh, ok," Hermione said laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked.  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me or I just might have to kiss you again," he said jokingly.  
"Nothing."  
"Fine, you asked for it," he said, leaning in and kissing her again.  
"Draco, you should eat your breakfast. It'll soon get cold."  
He nodded and ate his breakfast.  
"Are you going to continue studying today?" Draco asked.  
"I think so, if you're gonna study with me this time."  
"Of course I will. That was the plan wasn't it?" Draco asked.  
Hermione smiled. "But I don't think I am going to study all day. I think I might start when I get this cleared up and then probably go until supper, cause after supper I was going to go to the mall and pick up some things that we need for the baby."  
"OK," Draco responded.  
Hermione and Draco finished breakfast. Hermione fed Meeshca and Draco had done the dishes while she was doing that.  
When Meeshca was fed and the dishes were done, Hermione went to find her parents and ask them if they could watch Meeshca while he and Draco were studying. Her parents told her it wasn't a problem so Hermione passed Meeshca to her mum.  
"She has already been fed and changed. We're gonna be studying until supper. Then we are going to go and pick up some things for the new baby if you want to come."  
"Sure dear," her mum said.  
Hermione went downstairs and started studying with Draco. They had been reading over some books for 2 hours and then asking each other questions.  
"What does the Engorgio spell do?" Draco asked Hermione.  
"It's the spell that enlarges something," she answered. "What does Relashio do?" she asked Draco.  
"Relashio, umm...that scares away grindylows, right?"  
"Yeah. Professor Lupin taught us that," Hermione said.  
"OK, umm..." said Draco, flipping through his text book of spells, trying to find a hard one. "What is the spell used for showing the prior spells done by the wand?"  
"Showing the prior spells? Did we learn that one?" Hermione asked, not knowing the answer.  
"Yeah, we learnt every spell in this book," Draco said, pointing to the book.  
"Umm...lemme think," Hermione said, thinking really hard. "OH! That's Prior Incanto, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
They continued to ask each other spells for about an hour and then they went to Potions for another hour. Then, they just went over some other things when Hermione's mother came downstairs, holding Meeshca who was bawling her eyes out.  
"Hermione, you have to take her. I know you guys are supposed to be studying, but Michelle won't stop crying and I've tried everything!" she said, handing Meeshca to Hermione.  
Hermione started rocking Meeshca, "Shh...shh...shh..." she said. Michelle still kept on crying, so Hermione decided to sing her a lullaby. "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mocking bird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring..." she continued to sing until Michelle stopped crying.  
Meeshca curled into Hermione and fell asleep. Hermione's mum was about to take Meeshca again, but Hermione stopped her.  
"Mum, it's ok. We're done studying for today. Meeshca can stay here with us."  
"OK dear. Supper should be ready around 5 if you want to have supper with your father and I."  
"OK. After supper, Draco and I are going shopping. Are you coming with us?"  
"Of course dear," her mother said, leaving.  
"Draco, would you mind taking Meeshca for a second, I wanna go and get something that I have to show you," Hermione said.  
"Sure," Draco said, taking Michelle from Hermione.  
Hermione ran in and got that pregnancy book and went back out. She sat on the couch and flipped to a page entitled, "Speeding Up Your Pregnancy."  
"Draco, this spell is, well, I guess self-explanatory."  
"You really want to speed up your pregnancy Hermione?" Draco asked, shocked.  
"Well, I wanna get it over with. If you were in my position, you would want to. But there's a spell here to make you pregnancy 9 weeks instead of 9 months. So that means, that every week, it will seem like you are another month pregnant."  
"Hermione, do you really think that's safe?"  
"Yeah Draco. These spells have been tested and approved by medi-witches and medi-wizards in 10 countries."  
"Well Hermione, if you really want to," Draco said.  
"I do," she said, muttering the incantation. Her stomach started to get bigger and bigger. When her stomach stopped growing, it looked like she was 8 months pregnant!  
"What the..." Draco said.  
Hermione thought for a minute.  
"Draco, when I cast the spell, I was 2 months pregnant, so if you change that to weeks, I was 8 weeks pregnant. This spell changes you from the amount of weeks pregnant to that month. So, now I'm 8 months pregnant."  
"Oh," was all Draco could say.  
"Maybe we should go upstairs for supper," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, I guess." They walked upstairs and when they got up, Hermione's mother almost dropped the plate of steaks that she was holding.  
"Hermione! You're stomach! What happened to you?"  
Hermione explained to her mother about the spell. Her mother looked shocked and surprised.  
"Well, supper is ready. I'll go get your father. You two can dig in." Hermione's mother went to get her father. She explained about the spell Hermione cast so that Hermione's father wouldn't be so shocked.  
After supper, Hermione had offered to help her mother with the dishes, but her mum said that her father would do it.  
"Well, we are gonna go shopping," Hermione said.  
"OK dear. I'll be with you in a minute," her mum said.  
"Draco, could you run down stairs and grab my purse and my cell phone? It should be on my chair in the bedroom," Hermione asked.  
"Sure sweetie," he said, walking downstairs and grabbing her purse and cell phone. He ran back upstairs and Hermione and her mum were just getting ready to leave. He handed Hermione her purse and phone. They got in the car and drove to the mall. They walked to the baby store and started browsing.  
Hermione came across an oak crib that she loved.  
"Draco, what do you think of this crib?" she asked.  
"I like it," he agreed.  
"OK, well, we'll get that crib," she said, continuing to look around the store. She picked out another high chair (for later) and some toys/stuffed animals.  
Then she started looking at outfits.  
"Hermione, how do you know what gender the baby is gonna be?" Draco asked.  
Hermione whispered to him, "I've done a gender spell from that pregnancy book."  
"Oh, well, that was a good way to find out," he responded.  
"Oh this is so cute," Hermione said, pointing to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a baseball on it.  
"Whatever you want to pick out Hermione," Draco said.  
So Hermione picked out some cute outfits.  
Then they went home.  
"Draco, maybe I should tell Harry and Ron that I'm now 8 months pregnant. I think they would like to know," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Draco agreed.  
Hermione quickly scribbled a note to Harry and Ron and sent it with Draco's owl.  
"So, what should we do now?" Draco asked.  
Hermione yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired. Night." She kissed Draco on the cheek and went to bed.  
The next morning, Hermione and Draco ate breakfast together.  
"What do you wanna do today?" Draco asked.  
"I dunno. I haven't seen my Muggle friends in a while. You wanna go see them?"  
"Not really."  
"Well, what did you want to do?" Hermione asked.  
"Umm, you can't Apparate cause you're pregnant, but maybe we could take the knight bus to Diagon Alley? Or take the Muggle bus to London and go through the Leaky Cauldron."  
"Yeah, I guess. I haven't been to Diagon Alley in a long time."  
"OK, well, do you want to take Meeshca with us?"  
"Sure," Hermione said. She went to the family room, where Meeshca was in her playpen and picked her up. She took her downstairs and Draco changed her.  
"Ready?" she asked.  
"Yep," he responded.  
"Knight Bus or Muggle Bus?" she asked him.  
"Well, Knight Bus is faster, but the Muggle Bus is safer for someone in your condition," he stated.  
"OK, Muggle Bus it is."  
So they went to the bus stop and a few minutes later, the bus came. When they got on the bus, "Hermione!" could be heard throughout the bus. Hermione noticed that all her Muggle friends were there. So she went over to sit by them.  
"Hey guys," she said.  
"How have you been? We haven't seen you in...Hermione, what happened to you?" Oliver said.  
"I'm pregnant again," she said with a smile.  
"Wow, congratulations!" they all said.  
"So, is that Michelle?" Bre asked, pointing to the baby in Draco's arms.  
"Yeah, haven't you seen her before?"  
"Only at the wedding," Bre said, gently taking Meeshca from Draco. "She's getting so big."  
"Yeah, she is. So where are you guys going?" Hermione asked.  
"Sheffield," Matt answered.  
"Why are you going to Sheffield?" Hermione asked.  
"Kat's grandmother lives there and she wants us all to go and visit her."  
"You should come," Oliver added.  
"No, I can't. We got stuff to do. Right Draco?" Hermione said. Draco nodded.  
"Oh, well, maybe some other time."  
They continued to talk until the gang got off. Then Hermione and Draco were talking until they reached their stop and got off.  
  
They walked through the Leaky Cauldron and out back to the Diagon Alley entrance. Draco took out his wand (which he had in his pocket) and tapped on the wall. They walked in.  
They went from shop to shop just looking at things. Draco, of course, had to stop in the Quidditch shop. He was looking around for a new broom. He spotted the Firebolt II and went over to check the price. Hermione followed him.  
"Draco, that's an expensive broom," Hermione said.  
"Hermione, it's the best broom since Potter's Firebolt. Plus, I can afford it," he said, kinda snobbishly.  
"Draco, that's so typical of you. Thinking you can afford everything," Hermione laughed.  
Draco ignored her and went to pay for the broom. On the way out of the shop, he noticed a miniature broom. He went over and read the little description. It read: Does your child want to fly but is too small for a broom? Here's the solution. This broom hovers a few feet in the air and flies in circles for children to get a feel for flying. Not for children under two years old! 10 Galleons, 6 sickles, 9 knuts ($50 US)  
"Aww...Hermione, this is so cute. We should buy it for Meeshca. I know she won't be able to use it yet for a while, but by the time she is, they might not be on the market anymore," Draco said.  
"Draco, I don't wanna argue with you, so go ahead and buy it."  
So he did. He went to the checkout and paid for it. Then they left.  
"Draco, do you wanna stop and get an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour?" Hermione asked.  
"Sure Hermione," Draco said.  
So they went and had an ice-cream and continued to walk around Diagon Alley. As they were about to walk into Gringott's to get some more money, they heard a voice call out.  
"Oy, Draco!"  
Draco turned around to see Blaise Zabini (guy in my fic) walking towards him. Draco didn't really like him, so he tried to be as mean to him as possible.  
"What do you want Zabini?" Draco asked in a cold voice.  
"Man, who pissed in your pumpkin juice?" Blaise asked. "I just came to ask you why you haven't been in the Slytherin common room or dorms lately."  
"Why do you care?" drawled Draco.  
"Just wondering, that's all."  
"Well, if you must know, I've been with my daughter."  
"Daughter? Who the hell would have your daughter?"  
Draco, who had been unnoticeably standing in front of Hermione, moved out of the way.  
"Granger? You screwed a mudblood and got her pregnant? Man, you got it bad," Blaise said, shaking his head.  
"No, I don't have it bad Zabini. Hermione and I are married, just to let you know," he said coolly.  
Blaise looked at Hermione, "Yeah, it don't seem like you mind too much cause you got her knocked up again."  
"Listen Zabini, fuck off somewhere and get the hell out of my way," Draco said, giving him a death glare.  
"Listen Draco, your glares may work on any other house, and even some of the younger Slytherin's, but you don't scare me," Blaise said, walking pass Draco bumping shoulders with Draco, hard.  
"C'mon Hermione, lets go. Hermione?" Draco said, looking around. Hermione was no where to be seen. "Hermione?" he continued to call.  
He started to panic and started to look frantically around Diagon Alley. He finally found her. She had went to Gringott's without him.  
"Hermione, what did you run off for?" he asked.  
"I just went to get some more money while you finished talking to Zabini. Nothing to worry about."  
"Well, I was worried," Draco said seriously.  
"Well, I'm fine, Draco."  
They finished shopping, Draco not taking his eye off Hermione and then they went home. There was a letter on the table for Hermione, so she read it.  
"It's from Harry and Ron," she said. "Dear Hermione, what made you do that spell? You could have killed your baby! Anyway, we forgive you. Did you want us to come and stay with you? Dumbledore is allowing everyone who is done their exams go home early this year. So, just let us know if you want us to come to your house and we'll just write mum and tell her that we won't be coming home right away. Write back ASAP with your answer."  
She quickly wrote back and told them to come to her house. She then sent the letter with Draco's owl and she and Draco went upstairs to have supper. About an hour later, Harry and Ron Apparated to the rec. room and seeing that Hermione and Draco weren't downstairs, Harry and Ron walked upstairs to find them.  
They found them in the family room, playing with Meeshca and watching TV.  
"Hey Hermio...you've gotten HUGE!" Harry said.  
"Well, this is what most people look like when they are 8 months pregnant."  
"8 months? You're 8 months pregnant?" Ron asked.  
"Didn't I say that in the letter?" Hermione asked, confused.  
Ron thought for a minute, "Oh yeah, sorry."  
"It's OK."  
Ron went over to play with Meeshca.  
"So, Dumbledore let you guys out early this year?" Hermione asked Harry.  
"Yeah, he said that in Muggle schools, when you are finished your exams, you are allowed to go home and you don't have to go back to school."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, but it's a good idea really. Now Ron and I can be here for the rest of your pregnancy," Harry said.  
"What did Mrs. Weasley say when you told her that I was pregnant again?"  
"She said she was happy for you and congratulations and all that stuff," Harry said.  
"OK."  
  
1 Week Later in St. Mungo's  
  
"Hermione you have to push," Draco instructed her. Hermione was sweating a lot and she was in a lot of pain. Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Draco was sitting on the other side of Hermione, holding her hand and coaching her. Ron was downstairs because she was only allowed to have 2 people with her.  
"I'm pushing as hard as I can Draco! It's not as easy as it looks you know!" Hermione yelled.  
"I didn't say it was easy, Hermione. But you have to calm down. You don't need any extra stress right now."  
"I see the head Hermione, breath and then push again as hard as you can and that should be it," instructed the medi-witch.  
Hermione pushed like she was told and the baby was out. "Congratulations, you have a little boy," said the medi-witch, who immediately took the baby and washed him off, even before Hermione got a chance to see him.  
Hermione fell back on the pillow in relief.  
"I'll go downstairs and get Ron," Draco said, kissing Hermione's forehead and walking out.  
"Congratulations Hermione," Harry said.  
The medi-witch came back with the baby wrapped up in a blanket. She handed the bundle to Hermione and Hermione smiled. But she noticed something was different. The baby looked like...  
  
A/N: Cliffie! If you want to find out, you're gonna have to read the sequel which is coming extremely soon. Sorry for those of you who hate cliffhangers, but I just had to leave it like that. It gives you a reason to read the sequel. Read 'n' Review! 


End file.
